


Как пожелает Его Милость

by Mary_Kasey_07



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kasey_07/pseuds/Mary_Kasey_07
Summary: Джоффри от переизбытка чувств от предстоящей свадьбы с леди Маргери, принуждает каждую незамужнюю леди при дворе выбрать себе супруга из присутствующих при дворе мужчин. Сандор Клиган очень неожиданно для себя оказывается женатым на Сансе Старк.Это перевод работы Vermilion_Sunrise As His Grace Desires https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670410/chapters/39090541Бета Леди Гвиневера https://ficbook.net/authors/2265627Коллаж от нашей Беты https://vk.com/publ_sansan?z=photo-183841543_457239143%2Falbum-183841543_00%2Frev





	1. Кое-что, к чему необходимо привыкнуть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As His Grace Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670410) by [Vermilion_Sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermilion_Sunrise/pseuds/Vermilion_Sunrise). 



Санса.

Прохладный ночной ветерок ворвался в спальню. Осень пришла в Королевскую гавань. Дни ещё были тёплыми, и Санса могла носить шелка, но по ночам стало заметно холодать. За время жизни в Королевской Гавани она отвыкла от прохлады Севера, поэтому, когда ветерок коснулся её обнажённой кожи, она зябко поёжилась и потянулась рукой за одеялом, на ощупь трогая простыни в тщетной попытке найти что-нибудь тёплое, чтобы накрыться. И вдруг сильная горячая рука Пса обвилась вокруг её талии и потащила на середину кровати, к себе под бок.

Санса улыбнулась в темноте, погладила его по мускулистой груди и, найдя впадинку в изгибе его шеи, уткнулась в неё носом. Его тело - Семеро тому свидетели, тело Воина! - было настолько большим и горячим, что стало совершенно неважно, куда подевалось это глупое одеяло. Санса подумала, что кровь в его жилах жарче дорнийского лета, и, лёжа рядом с ним, можно вспотеть. Но это было именно то, что нужно. Вдыхая пряный запах его кожи, она бесстыдно закинула ногу ему на бедро и с наслаждением ощутила, как он напрягся.

Её бесстыдство не осталось незамеченным.

\- Я же сказал тебе, - раздался над головой хриплый, но игривый голос.

Санса закатила глаза - в темноте он этого всё равно не увидит - и покраснела, вспомнив, что они делали почти полночи. Его слова были понятны: она в очередной раз соблазнила его взять её. Румянец был не от стыда – нет, она больше не стыдилась. А покраснела потому, что одна только мысль о том, чтобы снова почувствовать его в себе, наполняла её существо уже знакомым тягуче-сладким желанием. 

Пёс был здоровым как бык, мускулистым и полным жизни. И каждый раз он брал её сильно, нежно и долго, и она сама просила об этом. Она просто не могла насытиться. Он тоже не мог. 

Поначалу было страшно, ведь она не знала, каково это - оказаться на брачном ложе с мужем. Да и неизвестно, как бы Пёс мог себя повести. Будучи придворной дамой, она всякое о нём слышала. Иногда услышанное завораживало, иногда пугало. Но все страхи быстро улетучились: к её огромному изумлению, он оказался внимательным и нежным любовником. Санса улыбнулась, уткнувшись ему в шею. Удивительно, что всё это время, наблюдая за ним, стоявшим на страже позади короля, она и представить себе не могла, что он такой, и даже боялась его.

Мозолистые ладони гладили её обнажённую спину и плечи, согревая своим теплом. Она вздохнула и прижалась к нему теснее, хотя, казалось бы, куда ещё? 

\- Ты скоро привыкнешь,пташка, - произнёс он с некоторой долей самодовольства в голосе.

Возразить было нечего: после того, что он с ней творил, и сколько раз, он имел полное право гордиться собой. Ни за какие блага мира Санса не догадалась бы, что злобный Пёс Его Милости короля Джоффри окажется способен на такую нежность и терпение по отношению к женщине. Что он пробудит в ней страсть, от которой её сокровенное местечко будет пылать жаром и истекать влагой. Она провела рукой по густой поросли волос на его груди, надеясь, что он знает, о чём говорит, и её тело очень скоро привыкнет к его ласкам, а узкое лоно приспособится к размерам его естества. При мысли о его естестве ладошка сама поползла по груди вниз, к плоскому животу, от которого к паху тянулась дорожка мягких чёрных волос.

\- Ты играешь с огнём, пташка, – предупредил он, осторожно накрыв хрупкое запястье своей большой ладонью в попытке остановить её движение вниз.

\- Но ты же сказал, что больше не можешь… После таких слов любая женщина будет чувствовать себя в безопасности. Или мне послышалось? – Санса нарочно бросила ему вызов, зная, что он, конечно же, может.

Пёс зарычал так, что она всем телом почувствовала вибрацию.

\- Я сказал, что не могу, - он сделал паузу, чтобы подчеркнуть, - потому что не мог в тот момент.

И резко, одним движением подмял её под себя. Его мощное тело дарило ощущение спокойствия и безопасности. Он легонько укусил её за подбородок и запустил руку ей под шею. 

\- Но тот момент уже прошёл.

Он разгадал её маленькую хитрость и теперь насмехался. Подумать только, а ведь ещё несколько часов назад она боялась его так сильно, что даже говорить не могла! И всерьёз задумывалась о самоубийстве! Какая глупость!.. Пёс припал губами к её шее, а она пошире развела ноги, чтобы лучше почувствовать его восставшее естество, и с наслаждением гладила его мощные плечи и спину, касаясь пальчиками каждого бугорка, каждой впадинки… 

Уже привычным жестом, словно всегда так делала, Санса протянула руку к столику возле кровати и окунула пальцы в открытую маленькую склянку. Она не знала, что в ней, кроме того, что её содержимое, вязкое и густое, помогло легче принять Пса в себя. Опустив руку вниз, она обхватила его естество пальцами и крепко сжала. В ответ он резко выдохнул – ему это нравилось.

Она была горда собой, что так быстро познала его сокровенные точки, и теперь могла на них нажимать в нужный момент, доставляя ему удовольствие. С тех пор как она приехала в Королевскую Гавань, ей хотелось, чтобы её воспринимали как женщину, а не как ребёнка, чтобы к ней относились как к сокровищу, которым можно любоваться, но которое необходимо беречь и холить. Как оказалось, она искала поклонения совсем не там и не с тем человеком, а последовавшее за этим разочарование отняло у неё все душевные силы, заодно уничтожив глупые мечты и уверенность в себе. Близость с Псом изменила это, позволив ей раскрыться так, как она и не предполагала. Он отнёсся к ней, как к любимой и желанной женщине. Вопреки всему, что она о нём знала по сплетням и слухам, он оказался добрым и ласковым. И одновременно с этим заставил её вновь почувствовать себя наивной девочкой, каким-то неведомым способом повернул время вспять, к моменту, когда она ещё была счастлива. 

Санса повела рукой вниз по всей длине его естества и, оттянув назад крайнюю плоть, погладила пальчиками нежную вершинку. Результат не заставил себя ждать.

\- Кажется, в моей постели ведьма, а не леди, – прохрипел он.

Она тихо застонала в знак согласия. Пёс принялся поцелуями спускаться вниз по её длинной шее к груди.

\- Пташка, ты ведь не сможешь завтра даже сидеть нормально. Понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - прошептала она и выгнула спину, подставляя грудь его ласкам. Пробивающаяся на здоровой стороне его лица щетина слегка царапала кожу, и это было потрясающе! - Но я буду улыбаться, вспоминая причину этого.

Он и сам улыбнулся в ответ: ему понравились пташкины слова. За всё время, что Санса знала Пса, она не могла припомнить его улыбки. Только злобную усмешку, из-за шрамов похожую на оскал. Но сегодня ночью он был совсем другим. Она видела много его сторон, к которым все привыкли. А сейчас он раскрылся совершенно по-новому, и Санса была уверена, что эту его сторону не видел никто. Поэтому искренняя улыбка была дорога ей. К тому же она всегда была послушной и вела себя именно так, как пожелал Его Милость.


	2. Выбор обречённой

Сандор.

Ранее, в тот же день.

Король Джоффри снова находился в состоянии злобного азарта, и весь двор замер в ожидании. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. 

Стоявший позади трона Сандор был в этом уверен. За годы службы он научился понимать жесты несносного мальчишки и, даже не глядя ему в лицо, мог безошибочно определить его настроение. Уставившись в выбоину в мраморном полу перед собой, Сандор всеми силами старался сохранять серьёзный вид. Нынешняя каверза мелкого засранца в короне обещала стать одной из самых примечательных. А причиной всему новоиспечённая королевская невеста леди Маргери Тирелл, которая, будучи очень счастлива, что выходит замуж за короля, захотела осчастливить всех придворных дам на выданье и уговорила Джоффри позволить им выбрать себе мужей. Для чего ей это было нужно – то ли чтобы отвлечь его внимание от собственной персоны, то ли чтобы скрыть чьи-то мелкие грешки, - Сандор не знал.

Собственно, ему было всё равно.

Король пришёл в неописуемый восторг от этой идеи – отличный повод развлечься. Ему было плевать, что многие благородные дома уже заключили меж собой брачные союзы, причём некоторые из них были заключены чуть ли не с самого рождения невест. Он приказал всем благородным леди брачного возраста собраться в тронном зале и объявил, что каждая из них должна будет выбрать себе мужа среди неженатых мужчин, и тут же, в присутствии септона, принести брачные клятвы. Надо было видеть их лица! 

Весь двор был потрясён новой забавой короля. Но Сандор чувствовал себя в совершенной безопасности. Он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться, когда глуповатая толстуха леди Лоллис Стокворт выбрала себе в мужья простого наёмника Бронна. Правда, тот и сам пытался за ней приударить, но никогда не думал, что высокородная леди действительно примет его ухаживания. Все новообразованные парочки тут же приносили брачные обеты. Перепуганный септон дрожащим голосом благословлял брачующихся, точно так же, как и все опасаясь гнева короля.

Сандор был уверен, что его никто не выберет. Во-первых, женщин при дворе было меньше, чем мужчин. Во-вторых, у него не было ни земель, ни богатств, а родовой замок, хоть и принадлежал его старшему брату Григору, не стоил даже земли, на которой стоял. И, в-третьих, он был самым уродливым сукиным сыном в Королевской Гавани, да ещё и с мерзким характером, а его хамское поведение по отношению к благородным леди – он нисколько в этом не сомневался - сегодня принесло свои плоды.

Он чуть не расхохотался своим ужасным лающим смехом, когда леди Миранда Огнерсон, которая была немногим красивее его, выбрала себе в мужья Меррина Транта. Он не мог понять, что смешнее: что Трант женится на самой страшной женщине при дворе или что леди Миранда станет женой человека, чей хер короче волос на лобке.

«Вот это денёк!» - думал он, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, и продолжал пялиться в выбоину в мраморной плите пола. 

Осталось всего несколько неженатых мужчин, и все как один были ужасны. «Кто следующий? – Сандор решил развлечь сам себя. - Может, Бес?»

Тирион Ланнистер был известен своим пьянством и распутством, но всё-таки он был Ланнистером. У него было имя, золото и хоть какое-то влияние при дворе. Из оставшихся претендентов – сира Илина Пейна, Сандора и Григора Клиганов и самого Тириона – он был лучшим вариантом.

Женщин тоже осталось не так уж много - одна или две, самое большее.

«Мне просто нужно ещё немного подождать. И всё», - подумал Сандор, не отрывая глаз от пола.

\- Пёс, ты меня слышишь? – визгливый фальцет мерзкого мальчишки ворвался в его мысли. Он поднял глаза и повернулся к королю, стараясь быть как можно спокойнее.

«Наверное, мелкий засранец хочет, чтобы я кого-нибудь убил», - решил он, но не двинулся с места, ожидая, пока король продолжит.

\- Не стой как идиот! Преклони колени перед септоном! – На лице Джоффри было неприкрытое злорадство, и это означало только одно: он получил то, чего ждал.

Сандор почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица. Слова короля звенели в ушах. Он перестал дышать и медленно перевёл взгляд в сторону перепуганного септона, приготовившись к тому, что его там ожидало.

Санса Старк, пташка, как он её называл, стояла слева от трона, бледная, как всегда, и смотрела на него, а перехватив его взгляд, встала перед септоном. 

Ярость мгновенно заполнила всё Сандорово нутро. Как она посмела?! Она всегда была для него костью в горле. С того момента, как он впервые увидел её в Винтерфелле, он презирал её за всё - за красоту, за учтивость, за улыбку, за желание угодить каждому. Она была всем, чем не был он, всем, что он ненавидел. Она словно издевалась над ним! Не помогло даже то, что она была невестой короля, да ещё и вздыхала по этому мелкому засранцу. А когда она повзрослела и расцвела, и её тело приобрело женственные формы и изгибы, для Сандора это стало настоящей пыткой. Нет ничего ужасней и болезненней, чем постоянно желать женщину, зная, что она тебе не ровня, и никогда не будет твоей.

«А сейчас?» - мелькнула в мозгу шальная мысль. Он медленно приблизился к стоявшей перед септоном пташке. Переполнявший его гнев был настолько сильным, что некоторые дамы, словно почувствовав его, начали нервно вздрагивать. Сандор всегда использовал свой рост, мощь и внешность, чтобы эти глупые слабые курицы его боялись. Большинство из них при его тяжёлом взгляде замирало от страха. Но только не она. Эта маленькая пташка с потрёпанными крылышками и сейчас была спокойна и неподвижна, ожидая, когда он приблизится к ней. Свирепо сверкая глазами, он опустился на колени перед септоном и краем глаза увидел, что пташка последовала его примеру.

Пока этот старый мудак толкал религиозную чушь, всё внутри Сандора кипело. Боги, как же он ненавидел находиться в центре внимания! Да ещё, будто в насмешку, самая красивая женщина при дворе выбрала его. Его!

«Она решила свести меня в могилу!» - При мысли, что ему придётся каждый день видеть её, что она каждый день будет отвергать его как мужа, а он будет постоянно натыкаться на её любовников со смазливыми свежими рожами, Сандора мутило, а в груди пекло огнём.

\- Ага, – прохрипел он, тупо глядя перед собой.

\- Я согласна, – раздался слева от него покорный тихий голосок пташки.

Когда всё закончилось, Сандор, даже не взглянув на неё, поднялся с колен и занял своё место сбоку от трона, снова уставившись на выбоину в полу. Он делал вид, что ему всё равно, но видел, как его новоиспечённая леди-жена покинула тронный зал. Ему даже показалось, что он услышал, как скрипнула дверь в её покои. Ярость львиного отродья подходила к концу, как и этот длинный взбалмошный день. Но Сандор боялся его окончания, ведь следом за ним наступит ночь.

***

Король дал своему верному Псу свободный день, чтобы он смог как следует выполнить супружеские обязанности.

\- Слушаюсь, Ваша Милость, – прохрипел Сандор. По правде говоря, у него не было никакого желания идти к своей леди-жене или как там он должен её называть… Он чувствовал себя неловко, словно юнец, впервые попавший в бордель, и эта неловкость была ещё одним поводом ненавидеть самого себя.

«Но ты не можешь избегать её вечно», - сказал ему внутренний голос. Конечно, он это знал, но всё равно хотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь подальше.

«Почему она выбрала меня? Решила мне отомстить? Чтобы я сходил с ума от ревности, когда она будет выставлять передо мной молодых, влюбленных в неё ёбарей, и смотреть на меня своими наивными голубыми глазками, пытаясь скрыть отвращение?» 

Ярость снова вспыхнула огнём. Он ненавидел себя за то, что позволил себе безнадёжно влюбиться, за то, что оказался абсолютно беззащитен перед её чарами. Он всю свою жизнь защищался от душевной боли, предпочитая ей боль физическую, но к тому, что случилось сегодня, оказался не готов.

Он шёл по тёмному коридору к дверям её покоев, чувствуя, как всё внутри дрожит от напряжения. Теперь это были их покои, поскольку леди Старк вряд ли согласится делить с ним аскетичную каморку воина. Не заботясь о том, в каком она может быть виде или что может делать, Сандор распахнул дверь, даже не постучав. Она вздрогнула и встала из-за стола, за которым сидела, держа в руках кубок с вином. 

\- Что, пташка, пьёшь? Трезвой даже смотреть на меня противно, да? – Увиденное ещё больше распалило его ярость. В два шага приблизившись, Сандор схватил её за плечи и грубо прижал к стене.

\- Что за грёбаные игры ты затеяла, пташка? - зарычал он, склонив своё изуродованное лицо к её бледному личику.

Она испуганно что-то прошептала, и её лепет вызвал у него ещё большее раздражение. 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мне тоже отрубили голову? Быть рядом с тобой – это уже приговор!

Она считалась дочерью предателя, и женитьба на ней могла бросить тень на верного королевского Пса. Особенно для тех, кто его ненавидел и мечтал занять его место подле короля. Он совершил достаточно грехов в этой жизни, и пташку могли попытаться использовать в качестве оружия против него. 

При этих словах она зашмыгала носиком и быстро задышала, словно ей не хватало воздуха. 

\- В чём дело, пташка? Язык проглотила? Отвечай!

Это было грубо и даже жестоко, и он знал это. Но её неспособность защитить себя разозлила его настолько, что захотелось хлопнуть её по щеке, чтобы привести в чувство.

\- Вы единственный, кто был добр ко мне… - с трудом выдавила она.

\- Ты считаешь меня добрым, девочка? – Её слова настолько разозлили его, что, казалось, дым вот-вот повалит из ноздрей. Большей нелепицы он ещё не слышал! Он тряхнул её за плечи, чтобы она взглянула на него, и увидел в бездонных глазах непролитые слёзы. 

Но пташка вдруг вырвалась из его хватки, отскочила в сторону и, собрав всё свое мужество, крикнула, словно выплюнула:

\- Какой у меня был выбор? Из всех мужчин вы единственный, кто был добр ко мне! – В её голосе слышались сарказм, гнев и разочарование, к которым Сандор не привык, поскольку она никогда их не выражала.

После её вскрика в покоях воцарилась неловкая тишина, но ему необходимо было время, чтобы обдумать всё, что она только что сказала.


	3. Куда ведёт ночь

Санса.

После её вскрика в покоях воцарилась неловкая тишина. Что делать дальше, Санса не знала. Они смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша, ожидая, когда кто-нибудь из них сделает первый шаг. С тех пор, как казнили её отца, а она осталась заложницей в Красном Замке, её жизнь превратилась в кромешное пекло: всё, что она любила, всё, что было ей дорого, у неё отняли, лишили всего, чему её так долго учили в Винтерфелле, не оставив места даже для обычной человеческой порядочности. Но желание короля выдать её замуж стало высшей степенью издевательства.

Сансу не удивило, что Джоффри оставил её напоследок, приказав выбирать себе мужа среди самых ужасных и отвратительных мужчин при дворе. Она видела его мерзкую улыбочку и сразу поняла, что он спланировал всё с самого начала. Это была месть за войну, развязанную её братом Роббом против короны. Боги, как же она ненавидела этого подлого, прогнившего насквозь мальчишку, в которого когда-то была влюблена! Сейчас ей было очень стыдно за то, что она мечтала стать его женой.

Вспоминая грязный утренний фарс, идею которого подала леди Маргери Тирелл, а король поддержал, Санса была просто раздавлена ощущением собственной беспомощности. Она смотрела на толпу придворных и ей казалось, что сердце бьётся где-то в животе. Одна только мысль о том, что её девичество достанется кому-то из присутствующих здесь мужчин, вызывала у неё отвращение. А когда очередь дошла до неё, напряжение в тронном зале достигло пика. Все более-менее достойные мужчины были уже разобраны другими дамами, а ей придётся выбирать между карликом из ненавистной семьи, великовозрастным немым королевским палачом, насильником и убийцей Григором Клиганом и его младшим братом, уродливым Псом. К горлу подступила тошнота.

Тирион Ланнистер, возможно, был самым подходящим среди оставшихся, учитывая его происхождение и положение, но он вряд ли сможет защитить её. Санса была уверена, что Станнис Баратеон со своей армией сделает всё возможное, чтобы вернуть трон себе, поэтому пришла к выводу, что с Ланнистерами лучше не связываться. Сир Илин Пэйн, королевский палач, отрубил голову её отцу. И было совершенно неважно, что он исполнял волю короля, - Санса не могла стать женой человека, казнившего её отца. О Григоре Клигане она тоже была наслышана, вернее, о его умерших жёнах. Неудивительно, что они все мертвы: слухи, ходившие при дворе, рассказывали о невероятной жестокости Клигана-старшего по отношению к несчастным женщинам, побывавшим в его постели. Поэтому единственным мужчиной оставался королевский Пёс, Сандор Клиган. Конечно, он и сам был не без греха, грубый, жестокий и уродливый, но он спас её во время хлебного бунта. Да, с момента её прибытия в Королевскую Гавань он часто пугал её, говорил страшные вещи, но никогда не причинял физической боли или вреда. Поэтому она выбрала его, стараясь, чтобы прозвучало это так, будто она долго думала и взвешивала своё решение. 

Санса не была уверена, что он слышал, как она произнесла его имя, но зато не сомневалась, что он разозлился. Это было понятно и ей, и всем остальным придворным. Опустившись на колени перед септоном, он даже не взглянул на неё, просто произнёс, что до́лжно, ничем не выказав своего недовольства. Теперь же казалось, что он ещё больше разозлился и собрался выместить на ней всю свою злобу. Но она стояла на своём: «Какой у меня был выбор? Из всех мужчин вы единственный, кто был добр ко мне!»

Эти отчаянные слова застали его врасплох. Лицо его было бесстрастным, а молчание между ними затянулось, будто он думал о том, о чём она не догадывалась. Она изо всех сил сдерживалась, чтобы не заплакать: она леди и больше не станет показывать ему свою слабость. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. А он, словно решив что-то про себя, просто повернулся и вышел из её покоев, зачем-то заперев за собой дверь снаружи. Санса так разозлилась на него, что подбежала к столу, схватила кубок с вином и швырнула в запертую дверь, бездумно глядя, как он покатился по полу. И только потом расплакалась. В порыве отчаяния и бессильной ярости, захлёбываясь слезами, она выкрикивала все плохие слова, которые смогла вспомнить. Ей было всё равно, что её истерику могли услышать, - окно её покоев выходило на дорожку в королевский сад.

«Вот какой отныне будет моя жизнь! Я буду сидеть взаперти, каждый день испытывая на себе всю злобу и ненависть этого ужасного человека!» - От этих мыслей она расплакалась ещё сильнее, презирая себя, мерзкого, мстительного короля Джоффри и его злобного Пса, ставшего отныне её мужем. Мир вокруг неё рухнул. Содрогаясь всем телом, она упала в кресло, стоявшее возле стола, закрыла лицо руками и долго рыдала, пока всё, что копилось у неё в душе в течение года со дня смерти отца, не выплеснулось наружу. 

\- Я одна… Я замужем за человеком, который меня ненавидит... У меня ничего нет. Я ничто... 

А потом жизненные силы словно покинули её худенькое тело, и она заснула в слезах.

***

Когда она проснулась, уже стемнело. Служанка развела огонь в камине, зажгла свечи и вышла, снова заперев дверь. Пса не было уже несколько часов, и она не знала, вернётся он или нет.

«Он, наверное, пьянствует или развлекается с продажными женщинами. Я не могу допустить такого позора. Не могу...»

Взглянув на себя в зеркало, Санса испугалась собственного отражения: красивая причёска почти развалилась, выбившиеся из неё волосы были растрёпаны, глаза опухли и покраснели от слёз, а на лбу отпечатался шов от рукава – последствия её сна за столом.

\- Мне больше не для чего жить. Совсем не для чего, – прошептала она в мрачной решимости.

Джоффри хотел увидеть её позор, но она не доставит ему такого удовольствия. На самом деле воля короля послужила для неё освобождением. Стало всё равно, кто победит, а кто проиграет, и больше не хотелось знать, сможет ли Робб спасти её из когтей Ланнистеров. Она просто хотела избавиться от страданий и боли. Пришло время спасать саму себя. 

\- Лучше умереть непорочной, до того как Пёс... до того как... - Санса не могла даже домыслить последнюю часть предложения, тем более произнести вслух. И не могла допустить, чтобы Пёс овладел её телом, даже несмотря на то, что мужу нельзя отказывать, как учила её септа Мордейн.

Она снова взглянула на себя в зеркало и, почувствовав странное спокойствие от принятого решения, начала расплетать волосы. Затем порылась в шкатулке, достала из неё гребень, принадлежавший её матери, и принялась их расчёсывать, аккуратно распутывая пальцами, пока они не начали падать тяжёлыми волнами и не засияли в отблесках огня камина.

«Я не уйду из жизни в непотребном виде», - подумала Санса, взяла чистую тряпицу и, смочив её в тазике с водой, протёрла лицо и шею. Ещё раз взглянув на себя в зеркало, горько улыбнулась: всю её недолгую жизнь ей говорили, что она красивая, словно Дева во плоти, самая красивая девушка, которую когда-либо видели люди. И что ей от этой красоты? Красота не принесла ей ничего, только боль и страдания. Она с радостью отдала бы всю эту красоту за один миг счастья или простой жест доброты.

Постояв перед зеркалом ещё немного, она кивнула сама себе, словно одобрив свой печальный план, а затем подошла к громоздкому шкафу, достала из него синий шёлковый халат и залюбовалась им. 

\- То, что нужно, - улыбнулась она.

Сбросив с себя платье и нижнюю тонкую рубашку, она надела халат и завязала его на талии тёмно-синим витым шнурком. Роскошная ткань красивыми складками собралась вокруг её ног, переливаясь, словно волны Черноводного залива. Глубокий вырез открывал грудь, а короткие рукава с мягкими оборками выставляли напоказ тонкие нежные руки. Санса с мрачным удовлетворением восхищалась собой; это было прекрасно – умереть, как подобает гордой дочери Севера, настоящей леди.

Вернувшись к туалетному столику, она открыла маленький ящик и достала спрятанный там кинжал. Боги, пряча его, она даже не предполагала, что с его помощью расстанется с жизнью... Просто так ей было безопасней. А теперь этот кинжал станет для неё ключом от клетки, в которой она оказалась заперта.

Она стояла спиной к двери и заворожённо смотрела на его лезвие. Она вскроет себе вены на запястьях. Кинжал очень острый, и если быстро провести им по нежной коже, то наверное можно не почувствовать боли, а спокойно наблюдать, как жизнь тихо покидает молодое тело. Она осторожно провела лезвием по левому запястью, словно проверяя правильность движения, которое ей нужно будет сделать.

Погружённая в собственные мысли, она не услышала тяжёлых шагов, приближающихся к её покоям, и звука отмыкаемой двери, но когда дверь распахнулась, резко повернулась лицом к вошедшему. Первая мысль, промелькнувшая в голове, когда она узнала Пса, была о том, насколько он крупный даже без доспехов. Мужчины обычно надевали доспехи перед битвами или турнирными состязаниями, а некоторые - чтобы казаться больше и мощнее, но Пёс в этом не нуждался. В чистой белой тунике, новых бриджах, подшитых кожей, и сапогах он выглядел ещё более впечатляюще, чем в доспехах, и Санса смотрела на него, раскрыв от изумления рот. Вдобавок от него пахло вербеной! Она отлично знала этот запах – один из её любимых. Ещё когда был жив отец, она часто покупала вербеновое мыло в маленькой лавочке на рынке недалеко от Речных ворот. И сейчас чувствовала исходивший от него пряный аромат вербены, такой же, как в той самой лавочке, и ещё запах благовоний, которыми наслаждалась, когда бывала там вместе с отцом и септой Мордейн. Там же, насколько Санса помнила, располагались бани.

«Он мылся!» - догадалась она, заметив, что его волосы вымыты и аккуратно подстрижены, а здоровая половина лица чисто выбрита. Ей вдруг стало стыдно из-за своих подозрений. Вспомнив, что всё ещё держит в руке кинжал, она постаралась незаметно его спрятать, но он всё равно увидел, хотя и промолчал, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил.

Потрясённая его чистым, свежим и расслабленным видом, она смотрела на него, не замечая ничего вокруг. А он приблизился к ней и вложил в руки маленький холщовый мешочек, хрипло пробормотав что-то вроде «похожее на твои глаза», и отошёл к столу. Санса взглянула на мешочек и подняла на него вопросительный взгляд. Но лицо его, вернее, его здоровая часть, которой он был повёрнут к ней, так и осталось бесстрастным – Пёс никогда не выказывал своих истинных чувств.

Она вытряхнула содержимое мешочка на ладонь, и её глаза загорелись: кольцо с синим сапфиром, простенькое, конечно, но Пёс сказал правду - кольцо очень подходило к её глазам. Она настолько растерялась, что не знала, что делать и даже что говорить, и пыталась сдержать навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как ей что-либо дарили… И ещё никогда в жизни ей не дарили такого красивого украшения.

\- Оно великолепно, – потрясённо выдохнула Санса. Ей казалось, что это всё не по-настоящему, будто она успела наложить на себя руки, и сейчас умирающий разум просто показывает ей её последнюю мечту. Но нет, колечко на ладони было слишком реальным, и, надев его на палец, она поднесла руку поближе к огоньку свечи и залюбовалась игрой света на гранях сапфира.

\- Я… Я не знаю… как вас благодарить… - сбивчиво пробормотала она, но Пёс мягко отмахнулся и сел в кресло, скрестив длинные ноги в сапогах.

Он полностью изменился: исчез тот злой, жестокий зверь, который бесчинствовал в её покоях несколько часов назад, а вместо него появился хоть и немного напряжённый, но обычный человек. Санса не могла понять, что с ним произошло за прошедшие несколько часов, но точно могла сказать, что ни разу не видела его таким.

Он плеснул себе в кубок вина из кувшина, выпил залпом и спросил, стараясь казаться равнодушным: 

\- Лучше расскажи мне, пташка, как ты представляешь себе нашу с тобой жизнь? Ты, вообще, знаешь, что делают муж и жена на брачном ложе? 

«Он спрашивает, чтобы смутить меня? Это жестоко с его стороны», - Санса вспыхнула от одной мысли о том, что придётся отвечать ему на вопросы, и возмущённо посмотрела на него. 

Пёс вдруг расхохотался, хрипло, надрывно, но не злобно, как прежде, а наоборот, искренне, будто его это забавляло.

\- Ну же, - подбодрил он, просмеявшись, и скрестил на груди мощные руки, - давай, пташка, начинай чирикать. Я должен знать, чему тебя обучили, чтобы ты стала хорошей леди-женой. Сможешь ли ты оправдать мои ожидания? 

Санса знала, что леди вообще не должна обсуждать подобное с мужчиной. Но ведь он теперь не просто мужчина, он её муж, и отныне она должна делать всё, что он говорит. А это значит, что её долг - подчиниться и ответить ему на вопросы. 

\- Ну... - начала она, ужасно смутившись, - на брачном ложе муж и жена… должны лежать вместе. – Она тщательно подбирала каждое слово, чтобы не сказать глупость и при этом не выглядеть неучтивой, хотя щёки и пылали от стыда. – Муж, возжелав свою жену, берёт её… и изливает своё семя… в её лоно, – заикаясь, закончила она.

Он сделал приглашающий жест рукой, чтобы она говорила дальше, поэтому, чувствуя, как яркий румянец заливает не только щёки, но и всё лицо, и даже уши, она продолжила:

\- Когда вы… сорвёте мой цветок, мне будет… больно, но я не должна жаловаться и плакать… а должна позволить вам это сделать… - Санса замолчала, поняв, что упомянула о своей девственности, и ей показалось, что она сейчас сгорит от позора. Она подняла на него глаза, чтобы проверить, слушает ли он её. О да, он её слушал и всё слышал – это было видно по его тяжёлому горящему взгляду и подрагивающему уголку обожжённых губ.

\- Ещё я должна… позволять вам наслаждаться… моим телом… так часто, как вам заблагорассудится, - последние слова она прошептала, будучи не в силах говорить в голос, и снова подняла на него глаза.

Пёс улыбнулся. Улыбка его была больше похожа на оскал из-за шрамов, но Санса ни разу не видела, чтобы он улыбался. В каком-то смысле это было даже мило.

\- Дай угадаю: именно этому тебя учила твоя септа. Да? - спросил он, вальяжно раскинувшись своим мощным телом в кресле.

\- Да, – удивлённо ответила она. - Но откуда вы знаете... 

\- Пташка, это слова старой девы, которую никогда в жизни не трах… не касался ни один мужчина, слова холодной горькой старухи, у которой уже щель ссохлась. Это всё не для тебя. 

Санса вымученно улыбнулась в ответ, но промолчала. Она не один раз задавалась вопросом, откуда женщина, ещё в молодости ставшая септой, могла знать, что происходит на брачном ложе. Её даже позабавило, что он, сам того не зная, подтвердил её сомнения.

\- Иди сюда, пташка, – вдруг сказал Пёс и похлопал себя по колену.

Голос его стал хриплым и низким - Санса никогда не слышала, чтобы он говорил таким голосом. Словно заворожённая, она медленно пошла к креслу, в котором сидел Пёс. Что двигало ею – любопытство или же привитая с детства истина, что жена должна подчиняться мужу, - она не знала. Но ноги сами понесли её к нему, а когда она приблизилась, Пёс взял её тонкое запястье, потянул на себя и усадил на колени.

Санса сцепила пальцы рук, выпрямила спину и осторожно, искоса посмотрела на него, ожидая, когда он заговорит. В его серых глазах промелькнуло что-то такое, чего она раньше не видела и не могла прочесть. Он положил ладонь ей на бедро и притянул ближе к себе, а другой рукой медленно провёл вниз от её шеи к откровенному вырезу на груди. От этой бесстыдной ласки Сансу вдруг охватило приятное волнение, а по коже, к которой прикоснулись его пальцы, пробежали мурашки.

\- И как мне теперь быть, пташка? Я ведь не смогу сорвать твой цветок, не причинив тебе боли. Если ты хотела уберечь себя от этого, надо было выбрать в мужья долбаного Меррина Транта. 

Санса, затаив дыхание, ждала, что он скажет дальше. А он убрал руку с её груди и начал медленно гладить её ногу через шёлковую ткань халата. Рука была большой, мозолистой, но сухой и горячей, и ощущать её было удивительно приятно. На некоторое время воцарилось молчание, а затем он сказал:

\- В постели все равны, пташка, и совершенно неважно, что мужчина - лорд, а женщина леди. Король ничем не отличается от любого другого мужчины, будь он торговцем с рыбного рынка или нищим из Блошиного Конца. Люди трах... ложатся в постель, чтобы получать удовольствие. Так что не надо стесняться и вести себя как септа.

Санса снова покраснела. Ей всегда твердили, что обязанность жены - лежать с закрытыми глазами, позволяя мужу делать всё, что он пожелает. Но то, о чём сейчас сказал Пёс, её обескуражило. Это было совсем не похоже на то, чему её учили.

\- И долго мы будем так сидеть, пташка? - На его обожжённых губах появилась уже знакомая ехидная ухмылочка. - Так не пойдёт.

Она растерялась. Видимо, надо было что-то делать, но она не знала, что именно. Может, поцеловать его? А может, не шевелиться, позволив трогать себя ещё больше? Или…

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я издавала звуки, как… падшая женщина? - спросила она, моргая глазами. 

Он снова улыбнулся. Было совершенно непонятно, что означала его улыбка – одобрение или насмешку. Но тут вдруг Санса почувствовала на шее тёплый поцелуй, горячее дыхание и чуть заметное покалывание только начавшей пробиваться щетины. Санса знала о нём не так много, но слышала, что королевский Пёс - человек действия, а не слов. Сейчас, когда его жёсткие губы нежно целовали её шею и плечо, а горячие руки согревали своим теплом, она убедилась в этом сполна. И приняла его ласки, не имея ни малейшего понятия, к чему приведёт её эта ночь.


	4. Одноглазый, ведущий слепого

Сандор.

Она сказала всего несколько слов, но то, как она их произнесла, - со слезами на глазах, - заставило его задуматься. Сандор вошёл в покои, готовый к битве, а вышел в смятении, оставив её испуганной и плачущей. Он запер дверь и велел служанке без нужды к пташке не соваться. Если она вздумает сбежать, Джоффри придёт в ярость, и тогда несдобровать ни ей, ни ему. Так что пусть посидит взаперти. А ему нужно успокоиться, проветрить голову и подумать.

Она сказала, что он добрый. Это было неожиданно, хотя на протяжении последних двух лет он пытался хоть как-то ей помочь: накрыл своим плащом, когда мерзкий мальчишка приказал опозорить её в присутствии всего двора, остановил, когда она, доведённая до отчаяния, хотела сбросить короля с мостика, дал ей свой платок, чтобы стереть кровь с губы, разбитой уродом Трантом, спас её во время хлебного бунта - и это лишь немногие проявления его чувств к ней, всё, что он позволял себе на протяжении этих лет.

«Если она смогла заметить, вдруг заметил кто-то ещё?» - Мысль не выходила у него из головы. Но потом он подумал, что доброты от него во всей Королевской Гавани никто сроду не видал, а его слава - слава злобного Пса короля Джоффри - гарантия того, что никто не сможет догадаться о его чувствах к дочери изменника Старка, поэтому ему ничто не угрожает. Придя к такому выводу, Сандор успокоился, и гнев, сжигающий его с самой их нелепой свадьбы в тронном зале, исчез.

Итак, голова была проветрена, мысли все обдуманы, на душе стало почти спокойно. Теперь надо привести себя в порядок. Так сделал бы любой другой мужик в день своей свадьбы. Он прекрасно знал, что пташке понравилась та маленькая лавчонка на рынке недалеко от Речных ворот, торгующая мылом, благовониями, травами и всякой прочей хренью. Два последних года говнюк Джоффри, словно издеваясь, повсюду таскал её за собой, поэтому Сандор имел возможность постоянно за ней наблюдать. Только идиот не смог бы заметить, как загорались её глаза, когда она нюхала вербеновое мыло - и поэтому он его сейчас выбрал, - или терпкое мужское благовоние, аромат которого вдыхала украдкой, думая, что её никто не видит.

Пока она была наивной глупенькой девочкой, влюблённой в короля, Сандор ненавидел её вежливость и учтивость, считая это жеманством. А её манера быть со всеми любезной выводила его из себя. Но по мере взросления она умнела. В её глазах, обращённых к королю, уже не было прежнего слепого восторга. Теперь она видела Джоффри таким, каким он был на самом деле. Но Сандору не нравились произошедшие в ней перемены. Улыбчивая девочка с милым личиком и широко распахнутыми наивными глазами исчезла, а на её месте появилась девушка, очень красивая, но тихая, покорная и с глубоко спрятанной в глазах печалью, потому что все её детские мечты и надежды на счастье были высосаны этими золотоволосыми пиявками Ланнистерами.

Сегодня, когда пташка по изуверской прихоти засранца в короне стала его леди-женой, ему вдруг открылась ошеломляющая истина: оказывается, то, что он изначально больше всего в ней презирал, было именно тем, что он любил в ней. Да, пташка была волчицей по рождению, но чтобы стать ею по сути, нужны были определённые обстоятельства.

Обо всём этом Сандор размышлял, сидя в большой каменной ванне с горячей водой, пока мальчишка-банщик с усилием тёр его тело куском дерюги. Затем отец мальчишки, владелец этих бань, подстриг ему волосы покороче и начисто выбрил здоровую сторону лица и шею. К тому времени, как Сандор вылез из ванны, раздумывая о том, что принёс ему этот день и что ещё принесёт грядущая ночь, вода уже остыла. На лавке рядом с одеждой лежало масляное благовоние, которое он выбрал, вернее, которое выбрала бы пташка. И хотя он ни хрена в этом не понимал, но чем тщательней натирал своё тело, тем больше нравился ему аромат - сложная смесь запахов влажной после дождя земли, кожи, смолы фруктового дерева, оливок и южных пряностей. Запах взрослого сильного мужчины, хотя пташка, возможно, этого и не осознавала.

Оставалось только купить ей подарок. «Может, так и надо? - спрашивал он сам себя, направляясь к центр города, где находились лавки, торгующие украшениями поприличней. - Ведь именно так делает каждый мужик, когда берёт себе жену, верно? Покупает ей подарок?»

По правде говоря, кольцо само его выбрало. Синий камень в простом, без изысков, убранстве очень подходил к её молодости и красоте и сиял так же, как и её глаза, когда она только приехала в Королевскую Гавань. Дороговато, конечно, для солдатского жалованья, но деньги у него были. На себя он тратил мало, только на выпивку и шлюх, а всё остальное откладывал. Поэтому без сожаления купил эту дурацкую безделушку. 

В глубине души он надеялся, что её глаза засияют снова. Безусловно, будь он богатым и знатным лордом, достойным её, подарок был бы совершенно другим. Но ему так хотелось, чтобы она обрадовалась этому колечку, что даже сосало под ложечкой от волнения, когда он, затемно вернувшись в Красный замок, шёл по слабо освещённому коридору к её покоям. Размышления, помывка и бритьё заняли у него гораздо больше времени, но он был очень доволен собой.

Сжимая в руке маленький холщовый мешочек, в котором лежало колечко, Сандор открыл ключом дверь и хотел было постучать, но решил, что не надо. «Пташке всё равно придётся к этому привыкнуть. Теперь мы муж и жена в глазах Семерых. К тому же я успокоился, так что на этот раз ей нечего бояться», - подумал он. 

Распахнув дверь, он сразу же заметил кинжал в её руке. Когда большая часть жизни проведена в тренировках либо в бою, внимание оттачивается естественным образом. Она резко повернулась к нему, словно ребёнок, пойманный с вещью, с которой ему нельзя было играть. Сандор сразу понял, что кинжал в её руке был не для защиты. Судя по её решимости, она собиралась сделать с собой что-то нехорошее. Он застал её в самый тёмный, в самый личный момент - она дошла до грани, откуда уже нет возврата. В её глазах было столько боли… Но она пыталась сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Сандор решил не заострять на этом внимания, тем более, что успел он вовремя. 

«Во всём виноват мерзавец Джоффри, заставивший её поверить в собственную неполноценность и ненужность, - подумал он. - Этот жестокий щенок довёл несчастное создание до того, что она решила покончить с собой. Он её просто уничтожил. Хм… А ты смелая, пташка, коль решила наложить на себя руки». 

Уж он-то знал, что это значит. Принять решение мало, его ещё надо воплотить в реальность. И пташка была готова к этому. Если бы он сам решил совершить подобное, ему достаточно было бы проиграть в бою и дать шанс врагу. Сандор не мог осуждать её, потому что собственная жизнь для него уже давно ничего не значила, отчасти благодаря Ланнистерам.

Он молча задвинул засов на двери и замер, глядя за неё с нескрываемым интересом. «Боги, она даже понятия не имеет, насколько красива», - думал он, пожирая её глазами. Если бы пташка это знала, то вела бы себя иначе: стреляла глазками, кокетничала и одной улыбкой легко обводила бы вокруг своих пальчиков всех мужчин при дворе. Она не делала этого не потому, что была глупа, а просто потому что не знала силы своей красоты. Сандор вдруг подумал, что с ним будет, если она когда-нибудь узнает… А может, она знает, просто ей всё равно? 

Она удивлённо смотрела на него, словно не ожидала, что он вернётся. Во всяком случае, ему так показалось. Сандор сунул ей в руку холщовый мешочек с колечком и сел в одно из кресел. И пока она растерянно и потрясённо рассматривала его подарок, пытаясь скрыть нежданно навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы, он вытащил из голенища сапога склянку с густым вязким содержимым и поставил на столик возле кровати. У него никогда раньше не было девственницы, но он видел, как это делали шлюхи в борделях. Он был крупным во всех смыслах слова, поэтому шлюхи, чтобы без боли принимать его естество, пользовались смазкой на основе жира. И он решил, что им с пташкой это не помешает. Ухмыльнувшись, плеснул себе в кубок вина из кувшина, развалился в кресле и снова посмотрел на неё.

Кольцо ей понравилось. Это было заметно по глазам, по улыбке, которой он не видел с тех пор, как был казнён её отец. Значит, угадал с подарком. Пташка пыталась что-то чирикать, вроде «оно великолепно» и «я не знаю, как вас благодарить», но он отмахнулся, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть равнодушным. Выждал ещё немного, наблюдая, как она любуется кольцом, и задал вопрос, который мучил его с того самого момента, как были произнесены брачные обеты:

\- Лучше расскажи мне, пташка, как ты представляешь себе нашу с тобой жизнь? Ты знаешь, что делают муж и жена на брачном ложе? 

Она вспыхнула, а выражение её лица стало настолько забавным, что Сандор расхохотался. Он так и думал. Пташка имела о брачном ложе смутное представление, а что на нём происходит и какой имеет смысл, она вообще не знала. Но, как ни странно, Сандор, который, казалось бы, должен был лучше разбираться в этих вопросах, и сам ни хрена не знал. А смеялся, чтобы скрыть собственную неловкость.

«Грёбаное пекло, что же делать?» - спрашивал он сам себя. Прежде ему приходилось иметь дело только со шлюхами или крестьянками, причём ни с одной из них он не был дважды. Так что он сам мог рассказать о брачном ложе?

«Я словно одноглазый, взявшийся вести слепого», - горестно подумал он.

Он и правда не знал, что значит приходить к одной и той же женщине каждую ночь, даже понятия не имел, каково это. Пташка бросала на него смущённые взгляды, видимо, будучи уверена, что он всё знает. Она сидела своей дерзкой маленькой попкой у него на коленях, аккуратно сложив перед собой руки, а Сандор, с трудом сдерживая себя, гладил её ногу через шёлк халата. Высказанное ею предположение о том, что он хотел бы слышать её стоны, не на шутку взволновало его. Он улыбнулся в ответ, но улыбка была скорее нервной, нежели весёлой, и решил сделать так, чтобы она и вправду стонала, но не как шлюха, изображая восторг, а от настоящего удовольствия.

Когда его губы коснулись её шеи, он понял, что пропал. Это прикосновение заставило его растаять. Он всегда ненавидел её за то, что она хорошо пахла, за то, что заставляла его чувствовать то, чему он не мог дать названия. Но теперь она в его власти... Это всё, о чём он когда-либо мечтал. И даже больше.

Сандор спустился поцелуями от шеи к ключице, сжал её бедро и ещё крепче прижал к себе. К его великому удивлению, она не пыталась сопротивляться. Под шёлковым халатом у неё ничего не было, даже нижней рубашки. Кровь резко прилила к паху. Ему безумно захотелось просто повернуть её к себе лицом, развести пошире умопомрачительные ноги и трахнуть. Но он совладал с собой. «Бедная пташка и так была лишена возможности принести обеты своим северным богам. И наверное, всю жизнь мечтала о красивой свадьбе. А её не было», - подумал Сандор.

Однако желание увидеть её обнажённое тело было настолько сильным, что он не смог сдержаться, и хрипло прошептал ей в ухо: 

\- Снимай платье.

Пташка, видимо, испугалась, потому что заметно напряглась, и он понял, насколько непривычно для неё прозвучали эти слова. Он велел ей сделать то, чего она никогда не делала ни перед одним мужчиной и даже не перед каждой женщиной. Разве могла она знать, как сильно ему хотелось увидеть её, снимающую перед ним одежду? Увидеть, как шёлк скользит по её гладкой коже, обнажая, открывая перед ним то, о чём он даже думать прежде не смел… И чтобы она успокоилась, Сандор осторожно поднял её с колен, встал и усадил в кресло, где только что сидел сам. Затем выпрямился во весь свой рост и решил показать ей себя, надеясь, что она поймёт, как это может быть волнующе.

Правда, встав прямо перед ней, он немного растерялся, ибо не знал, что делать дальше. Это было странное ощущение - раздеваться для женщины, которую безумно хочешь, от всей души желая, чтобы ей понравилось твоё тело. Он часто просил шлюх раздеваться перед ним и хорошо помнил растерянность в их глазах. Мужики – существа простые: чтобы раздуть пламя их желания, достаточно пары сисек и задницы. Женщины более сложны в этом отношении. А пташка ещё к тому же леди. 

Склонив голову набок, она с любопытством наблюдала за его движениями. «Грёбаное пекло! Я тут стою, решаю, чем её лучше соблазнить – хером или голой жопой, - а она сидит, выжидает!» - в отчаянии подумал он. Как быть? Какая часть мужского тела больше всего ей понравится и как лучше эту часть показать? Так и не решив, с чего начать, он снял с себя сапоги, а затем взялся за ворот туники и медленно потянул её через голову вверх... отбросил в сторону и поиграл мышцами груди. Шлюхи всегда восхищались его мускулами и силой. Но, напомнил он себе ещё раз, пташка леди, кто её знает, понравятся ли ей его мускулы?.. Надеялся, что понравятся. И облегчённо вздохнул, когда она впилась широко распахнутыми глазами в его грудь и мускулистый живот. Тело у него было словно вылепленное рукой мастера. Вот они, годы, проведённые на тренировочном дворе. Куда этому тонкому и бледному Джоффри до него! Сандор с удовольствием наблюдал, как медленно открылся её ротик, когда он напряг мышцы живота, чтобы сделать его ещё более рельефным, и немного повернулся боком, подставляя пташкиному взгляду косые мышцы спины, которые перевёрнутой пирамидой уходили вниз, под бриджи. В её взгляде не было неприязни или отвращения, не было даже стыдливости. Только откровенный интерес - в этом он был уверен.

Потянув шнурок на поясе, Сандор медленно распустил завязки бриджей. Её глаза жадно впитывали каждое мгновенье, пока он возился с завязками. Довольно ухмыляясь, он медленно спустил бриджи, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело как можно изящнее. И краем глаза заметил, как побелели костяшки её пальчиков, которыми она вцепилась в подлокотники кресла. На её лице было какое-то странное выражение - Сандор никогда раньше подобного не видел. И если он хоть немного разбирался в женщинах, то это могло быть только оно - тонко завуалированное желание.

«Ты молодец, Пёс, держишь её на крючке», - похвалил он сам себя.

Решив закрепить свой успех, он повернулся к ней спиной и сжал мышцы задницы. Пташка издала какой-то звук, похожий на кашель, а когда бриджи сползли на пол, полностью оголив нижнюю часть его тела, с её губ сорвался лёгкий вздох. Сандор немного постоял, не шевелясь, чтобы она смогла рассмотреть его сзади. У него не было ни капли лишнего жира, и он слышал – шлюхи шептались между собой, - что его тело и задница были лучшими среди их клиентов. Собрав волю в кулак, он повернулся к ней лицом.

«Хорошо, что хер ещё не полностью встал. Так даже лучше. Не надо её пугать», - подумал он. Она никогда не видела обнажённого мужчины, и вид восставшего мужского естества её страшил. Конечно, старая дура септа не рассказала ей, на что оно способно. Откуда ей знать? Но даже шлюхи, которым было противно смотреть ему в рожу, признавали, что хер у него между ног с лихвой восполнял его уродство. Сандор украдкой взглянул на пташку и увидел, что она покраснела.

Боги, как же она красива! Её личико покрылось румянцем, глаза широко распахнуты, словно она пыталась вобрать в себя больше, чем могла видеть, грудь вздымалась под тонким шёлковым халатом, пухлые губы приоткрылись от неровного дыхания… Он замер, позволяя ей рассматривать себя, пытаясь решить, что делать дальше.

Она была похожа на дикую трепетную лань, которую Сандор хотел приманить к себе. Он сделал маленький шажок к креслу, высота которого была просто идеальной, поскольку лицо пташки находилось на уровне его паха. И это натолкнуло его на мысль осуществить одну свою тайную фантазию, настолько тайную, что он и под страхом смертной казни не сознался бы в ней. С того момента, как он впервые увидел её огненно-рыжую головку, склонённую перед королём во дворе Винтерфелла, он не переставал мечтать обо всех её дырочках и щёлках. Иногда фантазия его разыгрывалась настолько, что он и сам себе удивлялся. Он хотел её во всех мыслимых и немыслимых позах. Даже шлюхам из борделя Мизинца не снилось то, как Сандор в своих мечтах брал пташку. Но самая горячая и желанная фантазия была о том, как она ласкает его своим волшебным ротиком. Он всегда хотел этого. Слушая, как она без устали чирикает свои глупые песенки о благородных рыцарях, ему безумно хотелось поставить её перед собой на колени и… 

Он вплотную подошёл к креслу и осторожно, почти нежно взял её за подбородок. Их глаза встретились… Он не спеша обвёл пальцем контур её пухлых розовых губ.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим псом? – хрипло произнёс он. - Тогда научись пользоваться своим красивым ротиком. 

Пташка молчала, не спуская с него глаз, а он взял своё набухшее естество в руку, отодвинул кожу, из-под которой показалась влажная головка, и поднёс её к мягким девичьим губам. Она вздрогнула, но не отшатнулась, не заплакала, не закричала. Сандор свободной рукой убрал с её лица несколько упавших рыжих прядок и осторожно запустил пальцы в волосы у неё на затылке, чтобы не дать ей возможности отворачиваться.

\- Сделай это, - прошептал он, - попробуй… приласкай его…

Пташка не понимала, чего он от неё хочет. На её лице застыло искреннее недоумение. Но она всегда была послушной и помнила, как септа твердила ей, что жена должна угождать своему мужу. Поэтому приоткрыла рот и осторожно прикоснулась губами к оказавшемуся на удивление приятным кончику его огромного естества.

Сандор понял, что ему настал конец.

\- Боги, пташка… Да… Убей меня нежно… - хрипел он. - А теперь языком… 

Когда язычок заскользил, лаская его самые чувствительные точки, он, будучи не в силах больше сдерживаться, ухватился за высокую спинку кресла и хрипло застонал:

\- А теперь представь… что это леденец, пташка… Пососи его… как леденец… О пекло… 

Она плотно сомкнула губы вокруг головки и принялась посасывать её. Сандор осторожно надавил ей на затылок, показывая, как надо двигать головой - вниз, вверх и снова вниз, и снова вверх… Ему потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не податься бёдрами вперёд и не войти ей прямо в горло… Не сейчас. С этим можно подождать. Сейчас важнее, чтобы ей понравилось то, что она делает. А пташка, судя по ощущениям, стала немного уверенней. Не выпуская головку изо рта, она обхватила ствол тонкими пальчиками и легонько сжала, словно желала проверить его твёрдость и толщину.

«Иные! Мой хер выглядит просто огромным в её руках», - успел подумать Сандор, когда она начала сосать сильнее, понимая, что ему это нравится. 

В своих дерзких, сокровенных мечтах он всегда изливался в её волшебный ротик. Но, собрав в кулак все силы, решил, что пока не время для подобных забав. Он должен быть терпеливым, должен сдерживать себя, чтобы не напугать её и не вызвать отвращения.

Одной рукой придерживая её за затылок, другой он провёл по мягким огненно-рыжим волосам, пропустил одну прядь между пальцами и обвил вокруг своего естества. А сам старался запечатлеть этот момент в памяти: голубые глаза, смотревшие на него, щёчки, покрытые нежным румянцем, мягкие розовые губы, ласкающие головку, и венчавшие это возбуждающее действо рыжие локоны, словно всполохи огня… 

Это был один из самых ярких и волнующих моментов в жизни Сандора. Конечно, ему доводилось испытывать и более экзотические виды любви, и даже с несколькими женщинами одновременно, но то, что сейчас делала пташка, не шло ни в какое сравнение… В этом было что-то чистое, чарующее, волшебное… Наверное потому, что Санса была его мечтой. Он хотел её с самого первого раза, как только увидел в Винтерфелле. Ему было стыдно признаться в этом, ведь тогда она была совсем ребёнком. Конечно, он никогда бы её не тронул, но ему было безумно сложно всё это время скрывать свои желания. И чтобы пташка не разгадала его чувств, чтоб держалась подальше от его сердца, он постоянно пугал её и был с ней груб. Но Боги решили по-своему. И теперь щенячья радость переполняла Сандора, потому что она оказалась не ханжой, а достаточно смелой и открытой для воплощения его тайных фантазий.

Чтобы сдержаться, он нехотя вынул свое естество из сладкого рта и влажной головкой прикоснулся к её щеке. Она взглянула на него, словно желая убедиться, что он доволен ласками. Сандор нежно провёл пальцем по её припухшим губам и впервые за два долгих года ясно увидел в потухших глазах желание жить.


	5. Укрощение зверя

Санса

Конечно, она испугалась, когда Пёс, полностью раздевшись, приблизился к ней вплотную и поднёс своё естество к её губам. Септа Мордейн никогда не рассказывала ей в подробностях, что происходит между мужем и женой за закрытой дверью покоев. С другой стороны, а что септа могла об этом знать? 

Санса подозревала, что устроенное Псом раздевание, игра мышцами, а теперь ещё и знак его мужества у неё перед лицом используется далеко не во всех супружеских спальнях. Или вообще не используется. А если используется, то явно не в супружеских. Хотя наверняка она не знала. Но помимо страха и растерянности испытывала странное любопытство и интерес. Ей было очень интересно наблюдать, как сокращаются и бугрятся под кожей его мышцы, как тяжело вздымается при дыхании его широкая грудь, как то, что у него между ног, прямо на глазах оживает и увеличивается. 

Поэтому, решив оставить сомнения на потом и сделать так, как он просит, она приоткрыла рот и осторожно обхватила губами округлую влажную вершинку его естества. Ощущения были необычными: что-то горячее, твёрдое и... мягкое. Санса подняла глаза и увидела, что Пёс запрокинул голову, а на его мощной шее бьётся вена. Она попробовала слегка сжать губы, насколько это было возможно. Сверху раздался хриплый стон:

\- Боги, пташка… Да… Убей меня нежно… А теперь языком… 

Санса замерла на мгновенье, а потом осторожно провела языком по самой вершинке. А потом ещё раз… и ещё… Это было удивительно приятно, словно прикасаешься к нежному, бархатному бочку персика. Пёс вдруг схватился рукой за спинку кресла и застонал:

\- А теперь представь… что это леденец, пташка… Пососи его… как леденец… 

Она плотно обхватила губами вершинку и начала сосать. Конечно, было немного неудобно, ведь леденец маленький, а достоинство Пса оказалось очень большим и толстым, но она, видимо, справлялась и всё делала правильно, потому что он тяжело и хрипло дышал. «Должно быть, ему это нравится», - промелькнула в мозгу мысль. Ей вдруг сделался понятным смысл его слов, когда он сказал, что станет её псом, если она научится пользоваться своим ротиком. Снова подняв глаза, она посмотрела ему в лицо. Боги… Даже подумать было нельзя, что оно может отображать сразу столько эмоций! Тут были и восторг, и боль, и удовольствие, и нахмуренная здоровая бровь, и перекошенный судорогой рот, и закрытые глаза, – она никогда ранее подобного не видела.

Пса и без эмоций на лице сложно было назвать красавцем. Но его уродство с лихвой затмевало его тело. Когда он встал перед Сансой во весь рост и начал медленно снимать с себя тунику, она насторожилась - ведь неизвестно, чего от него можно ожидать. Конечно, она знала, что он высокий, статный и сильный воин, но оказалась совершенно не готова к подобному представлению. Такое тело, как у него, Санса видела всего один раз, в далёком Винтерфелле. Однажды они с Джейни Пуль тайком пробрались в запертую комнату в библиотечной башне и обнаружили там статую, вероятно, какого-то древнего короля или божества. Это был мужчина, высокий, мощный, с широкими плечами, узкими бёдрами и впечатляющих размеров достоинством между ног. Сперва они с Джейни, обе пунцовые от смущения, растерянно хлопали глазами, глядя на этот отросток, - септа называла его «корень жизни», - а потом долго и весело хохотали. Но именно так выглядели и сам Пёс, и его естество. И теперь Сансе было не смешно, наоборот, вид обнажённого мужского тела завораживал и притягивал взгляд, разжигая желание смотреть на него не отрываясь.

Внутренний голос подсказывал закрыть глаза, но она не хотела его слушать. Она смотрела на Пса и понимала, что ей нравится то, что она видит. Джоффри часто пренебрежительно отзывался о волосах на его теле, но Санса совершенно не считала это отталкивающим. Чёрные волосы на его широкой груди идеально подчёркивали его грозную силу и мощь, оттеняли развитые твёрдые мышцы, отчего они казались мягче… ну или просто сами волосы выглядели мягкими. А спускающаяся по мускулистому животу чёрная дорожка… Боги… Её глаза были прикованы к этой волнующей дорожке, пока Пёс теребил завязки на бриджах, под пояс которых она уходила. Ткань бриджей была сильно натянута в области паха, и Санса, невольно вспомнив каменное божество из тайной комнаты Винтерфелла, чувствовала волнение и трепет.

Внизу живота разливалось непривычное тепло, а грудь вдруг стала очень чувствительной, и трение сосков о мягкий шёлк халата вызывало желание прикоснуться к ним. Стало трудно дышать, и когда Пёс повернулся к ней спиной и сбросил бриджи, позволяя рассмотреть свой крепкий упругий зад, Санса так судорожно вдохнула, что это больше походило на стон. 

Вцепившись в подлокотники кресла, она сильно сжала бёдра. Между ног вдруг сделалось горячо и влажно, словно у неё лунная кровь. Она не могла понять, что с ней происходит, почему её тело так странно отзывается на обнажённого Пса, на его широченные плечи, мощную шею, узкую талию и всё, что ниже… «Боги, помогите мне… Он сейчас повернётся…» - успела подумать Санса, ожидая и одновременно боясь, что он это сделает. Пёс повернулся… Она уставилась на него широко распахнутыми глазами, пытаясь решить, на какую часть его тела ей, как леди-жене, можно смотреть, чтобы это не выглядело неприличным. А сама просто не могла оторвать от него взгляда. 

Конечно же, она знала, что увидит, поскольку они с Джейни тогда хорошо рассмотрели «корень жизни» древнего божества и даже трогали его руками, смеясь и повизгивая. Но оказалось, что божеству до Пса ой как далеко! Санса, в немом изумлении приоткрыв рот, завороженно смотрела на его торчавшее, словно палка, толстое и длинное естество. «Септа о таком ничего не говорила… Она как-то раз обмолвилась, что это может быть длиной с мою ладонь, но у него… Матерь всеблагая…» - в панике подумала она.

Пёс, словно почувствовав её настроение, приблизился к ней, нежно погладил по лицу и попросил о ласке. Она подчинилась и постаралась выполнить его просьбу. И сейчас, глядя в его серые глаза, она видела в них нечто такое, чего никогда прежде не замечала. «Боги, сделайте так, чтобы он не пожалел, что стал моим лордом-мужем», – мысленно попросила она.

Сейчас он был совершенно другим, даже по сравнению с тем, каким вошёл в её покои. Во всех его движениях, в выражении лица, вернее, его здоровой половины, в горящем взгляде сквозила неприкрытая нежность – то, чего она уже очень давно не чувствовала ни от кого в Красном замке. Ласка, о которой он попросил… Может, это и было чем-то противоестественным, но женское чутьё подсказывало Сансе, что это не из-за ненависти к ней, не из-за желания её унизить, показать, что теперь она в полной его власти, а просто потому, что ему это нравилось. Люди ложатся в постель, чтобы получать удовольствие, сказал он. В этом и заключается суть отношений между мужчиной и женщиной, связанными брачными клятвами. 

«А может, я ему нравлюсь? Может, он меня возжелал?» - Эти мысли придали уверенности и смелости. Она вдруг встала с кресла, и Пёс невольно отступил на шаг, чтобы дать ей немного пространства. 

«Я его жена. И должна показать ему, что тоже желаю его, - думала Санса, не спуская с него глаз. - Он просил меня раздеться? Хорошо, я разденусь.»

Дрожащими от волнения пальцами она развязала пояс халата, распахнула полы и, красиво поведя плечами, позволила ему упасть. Тонкий шёлк мягкой волной стёк к её ногам. Ночной воздух обжигал лёгкой прохладой, и от этого она чувствовала себя живой, более живой, чем за прошедшие два года. Серые глаза Пса жадно шарили по её обнажённому телу, но в его взгляде не было ни мерзкого злорадства, как у Джоффри, приказавшего при всём дворе порвать на ней платье, ни грязной похоти, как у тех насильников, от которых её спас Пёс во время хлебного бунта. Наоборот, его взгляд придавал уверенности в том, что она делает всё правильно. 

Пёс вдруг рухнул перед ней на колени и, прежде чем она успела что-либо понять, склонился к островку тёмно-рыжих кудряшек у неё между ног, уткнулся в них носом и глубоко вдохнул. Санса замерла от неожиданности, будучи не в силах пошевелиться… Боги, это же возмутительно, недопустимо, немыслимо! Но Пёс, не дав опомниться, толкнул её обратно в кресло и, придерживая за бёдра, развёл ей ноги. Затем склонился ещё ниже, осторожно раскрыл пальцами её плотно сжатые складочки и лизнул языком влажную кожу. Она взвизгнула от неожиданности и попыталась отстраниться, но не смогла даже пошевелиться: он начал лизать её, проникая горячим языком в святая святых, лаская, целуя, нежно посасывая, порождая такие ощущения, которых она никогда не испытывала. Но этого ему показалось мало и он закинул её ноги себе на плечи, чтобы она полностью раскрылась перед ним. Санса ёрзала в кресле, хватала ртом воздух и кусала губы, стараясь не стонать.

Она осознавала, что не должна позволять ему этого делать, что он ведёт себя как дикарь, что такое возможно только между животными перед спариванием… Но глубоко внутри уже разгорался пожар желания, а самые низменные, самые примитивные инстинкты вдруг взяли верх над благоразумием. Совсем недавно Санса считала недопустимым стонать подобно трактирной шлюхе, но сдерживать рвущиеся из груди стоны оказалось выше её сил. И чем более страстно она стонала, тем жарче и горячее становились его ласки.

«Боги, сделайте так, чтобы он не останавливался…»

\- Седьмое пекло, пташка… - Пёс на мгновенье поднял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза, словно просил о милости. Это было невероятно и волнительно - видеть его перед собой, склонённого, ласкающего её так, будто он мечтал об этом всю жизнь.

«Боги милосердные! Я поставила на колени самого грозного и могучего воина Вестероса!» - успела подумать Санса, снова погружаясь в экстаз. Никогда она не слышала о такой форме любви. Все девушки и женщины, с которыми ей доводилось секретничать здесь, в Красном замке, рассказывая о близости с мужьями, говорили, что всё происходит быстро и чаще всего сводится лишь к обыденному исполнению супружеского долга. Это означало только одно: никто из придворных леди или шепчущихся по углам служанок никогда не испытывал ничего подобного и понятия не имел о том, какими могут быть ласки Пса. 

Она чувствовала себя на седьмом небе. Ну и ещё немного порочной… Но именно ощущение порочности и придавало особую остроту́ тому, что он делал. Он будто освобождал её от ограничений, которые накладывали на неё громкое родовое имя, положение при дворе, строгое воспитание и запреты. Ей вдруг безумно захотелось увидеть его лицо, узнать, как оно выглядит в этот момент… когда ей так хорошо...

«А ведь он ещё даже не взял меня», - подумала она сквозь пелену удовольствия.

Пёс, словно почувствовав, стал лизать её с ещё большей жадностью. Краем глаза она заметила, как огромная рука сжала напряжённое естество и принялась дёргать его вверх-вниз... Видеть и чувствовать, как он всё это делает, было невероятно возбуждающе, и Санса, перестав сдерживаться, громко застонала и забилась в судорогах от нахлынувшего небывалого удовольствия. 

Он дал ей время прийти в себя, подождал, пока успокоится её дыхание, отдышался сам, затем медленно встал на ноги и помог ей подняться. Санса чувствовала такую слабость в коленях, что едва могла стоять, поэтому он легко подхватил её на руки, поднёс к кровати и, отбросив в сторону одеяла, осторожно опустил на подушки. 

Она смотрела на него и не узнавала. Куда девался тот злобный, вечно пугающий её Пёс? Сейчас рядом с ней был совершенно другой человек, мягкий, расслабленный, умиротворённый. Лёжа на боку, подперев голову рукой, он смотрел на неё и улыбался. Боги, как причудливо вы плетёте кружева человеческих судеб! Всю свою недолгую жизнь она мечтала, что когда-нибудь прекрасный рыцарь завоюет её сердце, она станет его женой, и он будет вот так на неё смотреть… А вышло всё совсем иначе. Прекрасный рыцарь оказался мерзким жестоким чудовищем, растоптавшим её чувства, разбившим вдребезги все её мечты, а уродливый Пёс превратился в рыцаря, доброго и нежного, и смотрел на неё тем самым взглядом. Ещё сегодня утром она ждала новой гадости от «милосердного» короля Джоффри, смирившись с тем, что никогда больше не будет счастлива, но в одночасье всё изменилось. И впервые за долгое время у неё появилась надежда.

Санса улыбнулась в ответ. Пёс переплёл свои пальцы с её, поднёс к губам и поцеловал. Она осторожно высвободила руку и провела пальчиками по волосам на его груди, а затем легонько сжала. 

\- Что? Тебе неприятно? - затаив дыхание, спросил он.

\- М-м-м, - сладко протянула Санса, - мне нравится… Они такие мягкие… Я не ожидала.

Он от души рассмеялся. Смех его был скрипучим и хриплым, словно лай, но Сансу это больше не пугало.

\- По правде сказать, меня ещё никогда не гладили. Но мне тоже нравится.

Она снова улыбнулась и покраснела. Было странно осознавать, что этому злобному зверю-одиночке понравилось находиться с ней рядом. Так же, как и ей с ним. «Возможно, однажды я даже смогу полюбить его», - подумала Санса.

Её осмелевшая рука гладила мощную грудь и мускулистый живот, пробуя, ощупывая и беззастенчиво принимая его тело. Поразительно, насколько оно отличалось от её собственного, и это очень волновало и возбуждало одновременно. Ей было приятно прикасаться к нему, чувствуя гладкую горячую кожу, неровные шрамы, полученные в боях и сражениях, проступающие вены, мягкие волосы на груди и животе. Ему тоже нравилось, что его тело вызывает у неё такой интерес. Он лежал неподвижно, позволяя ей гладить себя, и наслаждался этим. 

Она ещё раз легонько сжала пальцами волосы на его груди.

\- Тебе больно? 

Пёс ухмыльнулся, а в его глазах снова вспыхнуло желание. 

\- Нет, пташка. Нисколько.

Санса покраснела от его взгляда, но не прекратила своих ласк, наоборот, её рука сползла по мягкой дорожке волос к паху, а когда она, будто случайно коснулась его естества, он в мгновение ока легко перехватил её запястье. Она ахнула от неожиданности, а Пёс вдруг хитро улыбнулся и потянулся к прикроватному столику, на котором стояла склянка с каким-то снадобьем. Обмакнув в неё пальцы, он снова взял её руку и повернул ладошкой к себе.

\- Что это? – спросила она, глядя, как он намазывает её ладонь чем-то маслянистым и вязким.

\- Это для того, чтобы мы лучше подходили друг другу, - ответил он. Голос его вдруг стал настолько низким, что Сансу бросило в дрожь. Но это было не от страха, а от предвкушения чего-то нового, необычного и неизведанного. 

Пёс осторожно сомкнул её руку вокруг своего естества, накрыл сверху своей и крепко сжал. Она смотрела, словно заворожённая, и чувствовала, как оно оживает под её пальцами, увеличивается и пульсирует. Он начал двигать рукой так же, как делал это сам, когда ласкал её ртом. Дыхание его стало хриплым и сбивчивым. «Значит, так ему тоже нравится», - подумала Санса.

\- Теперь погладь конец… смажь его… - прикрыв глаза, прошептал он. Сансе вдруг пришло в голову, что если бы Пёс верил в Семерых и их небесное царство, то наверняка сейчас думал бы, будто он уже там. Никогда прежде она не видела его таким довольным. Её сердце трепетало – от радости, от осознания нужности, от счастья, от волнения и ожидания того, что должно произойти. 

Она послушно провела скользкими пальчиками по округлой вершинке. Пёс хрипло зарычал, резко подмял её под себя и, удерживая свой вес на локте, склонил голову и начал целовать её лицо и шею. Ей стало немного неудобно ласкать его рукой, но она старалась, к тому же его естество легко поднялось вверх.

\- Разведи ножки пошире, пташка, - прошептал он ей в ухо и сам осторожно раздвинул их коленом. В его тихом голосе было столько мольбы, что Санса слегка оторопела. Муж не должен молить свою жену о близости. Септа всегда говорила, что удел жены – терпеть и подчиняться его требованиям.

Но ей безумно понравилось, как он это произнёс. Это было потрясающе. Санса не смогла сдержаться и тихо застонала от предвкушения. Ей очень хотелось наконец-то узнать, каково это – чувствовать в себе его огромное естество, которое притягивало все её мысли с первого мгновения, как она его увидела. Хотя, конечно, были определённые сомнения, как оно, такое огромное, в неё поместится, и даже страх. Но она решила полностью довериться Псу. 

Видимо, она всё-таки покраснела, потому что, заметив её смущение, он снова накрыл её руку, ласкающую его достоинство, и осторожно приставил к её влажным складочкам. Санса развела ноги, как он просил, и смотрела на него, ожидая, что будет дальше. Ее била дрожь и она уже не понимала, от чего – то ли от холода, то ли от возбуждения, то ли от страха и неуверенности в себе. Пёс взглянул в широко распахнутые глаза и почувствовал её сомнения и страх. Поэтому принялся нежно водить гладкой и скользкой округлой вершинкой по её лону. Сперва он делал это сам, а потом, увидав, что ей нравится то, что она чувствует, убрал свою руку. 

\- Теперь сама, пташка… ласкай себя… Вот так... Тебе приятно? – хриплым срывающимся шёпотом спросил он.

Санса кивнула, не сводя с него глаз. По тому, как он кусал свою нижнюю губу, она поняла, что он чувствует то же, что и она. Было очевидно, что ему это тоже приятно, может, даже больше, чем ей.

Пёс с трудом сдерживал себя, но терпел, давая ей возможность расслабиться и привыкнуть к ощущениям. А затем осторожно высвободил её ручку, расположился меж разведённых в стороны ног, приставил своё естество к самому входу в её святая святых и, легонько толкнувшись бёдрами, проник внутрь. Санса напряглась, шумно втянув в себя воздух, хотя, надо сказать, той жуткой боли, о которой говорили многие, в том числе и её септа, она не почувствовала. Наверное, всё дело в том самом маслянистом снадобье, которым она обильно смазала его естество. Увлажнённая скользкая вершинка легко вошла в неё. Пёс замер ненадолго, а затем ещё раз толкнулся бёдрами, выжидая, когда её лоно растянется и примет его. Он не спешил, входил медленно и осторожно, чтобы не навредить и не причинить ей боли.

А потом Санса вдруг почувствовала, как что-то лопнуло внутри, и ахнула, уткнувшись лицом в его мощное напряжённое предплечье. Это было странное ощущение, словно порвалась ткань на платье. Так вот, значит, каково это - когда мужчина входит в тебя… Пёс, видимо, тоже это почувствовал, потому что застонал у неё над ухом, продолжая двигать бёдрами. Ей было немного больно, поскольку она была очень узенькой, а его естество – слишком большим и толстым. Но с каждым его движением боль постепенно отступала. Она попыталась расслабиться и выровнять дыхание. И чем глубже она дышала, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, тем легче он в неё входил. Она робко начала целовать его грудь и основание шеи, куда могла дотянуться, надеясь, что ему это приятно, как было приятно ей. Пёс утробно зарычал, наклонил голову и припал губами к её губам. 

Санса закрыла глаза, полностью отдавшись этому жадному поцелую. А он вдруг замер, оторвался от неё и провёл пальцем по её щеке. 

\- Ты потрясающая, пташка. Никогда не сомневайся в этом. Я никому больше не позволю издеваться над тобой. 

Ей вдруг захотелось заплакать, но она кивнула и крепко обняла его. Ещё утром они были чужими друг другу, он её, как всегда, пугал, а она старалась не попадаться ему на глаза. А сейчас он стал ей самым близким человеком. Отныне ему принадлежало всё - её тело, её страхи, боль, ненависть, её самые сокровенные тайны. И это было восхитительно – чувствовать, что ты больше не одинока.

«Он - единственное, что у меня есть в этом мире. И он никогда меня не предаст, я вижу это в его глазах… А я научусь любить его.»

Она подняла ноги и обвила ими его поясницу. Пёс зарычал и снова начал двигаться, только теперь она хорошо чувствовала его естество у себя внутри и наслаждалась его размерами. И чего она боялась, думая, что оно не поместится? Да оно словно создано для неё… Неглубокие, медленные и нежные толчки рождали внутри удивительные ощущения, о которых Санса раньше и не подозревала. Она уже не стеснялась стонать и вообще не думала об этом. Наоборот, выше подняла ноги, изменив положение бёдер, чтобы он мог входить ещё глубже. Его огромное напряжённое тело было очень горячим и влажным от пота, а благовоние, которым он умастил его, стало пахнуть ещё сильнее. У Сансы кружилась голова, кожа покрылась мелкими бисеринками влаги, но эта влага была ничем по сравнению с той, которую она чувствовала между ног. 

Пёс вдруг снова остановился, поднялся на руках и сел на колени, оставаясь внутри неё. Взгляд его горел, лицо было влажным от пота, грудь тяжело вздымалась… Он пожирал её глазами. Санса смотрела на него и понимала, что именно об этом пели барды в её любимых балладах. Это был взгляд мужчины, для которого не существовало лучшей награды, чем сделать свою женщину счастливой. Но она даже не предполагала, что у злобного Пса Ланнистеров тоже может быть такой взгляд. 

Большие горячие руки нежно погладили её шею, спустились к груди, накрыли ладонями, словно пробуя твёрдость и упругость, затем прошлись по рёбрам и плоскому животу, сжали разведённые в стороны бёдра… Он снова начал двигаться, только теперь словно насаживал Сансу на себя, работая руками. Такое изменение положения тел давало совершенно иные ощущения, к тому же позволяло ему проникать глубже. И это было удивительно! Подумать только – он так долго и осторожно входил в неё, а теперь Сансе хотелось, чтобы он больше не выходил!

То, как он давил своим твёрдым естеством на самые сокровенные точки её лона, сводило с ума. Не совсем понимая, что делает, она обхватила его ногами за талию и сильнее прижалась к нему. Ритмичное шлёпанье их бёдер друг об друга, развратные хлюпающие звуки только распаляли желание. Она попыталась что-то сказать, но из горла снова вырвался протяжный стон. С трудом пытаясь собрать остатки разума, чтобы отвлечься от пожара, пылающего в её теле, она буквально простонала:

\- Ещё… больше… - Ей было всё равно, что он о ней подумает. Наверняка её старая септа уже три раза умерла бы от позора, узнав, как себя ведёт на супружеском ложе её лучшая воспитанница, истинная леди Санса Старк.

Пёс замер.

\- Как ты хочешь, пташка? Глубже? Или сильнее? – спросил он, внимательно вглядываясь в её лицо.

Она на мгновение задумалась, а затем ответила:

\- Глубже… и сильнее… - Чего хотелось больше, она не могла объяснить, поэтому решила, что он поймёт её ответ.

Пёс наклонился к ней, взял её лицо в ладони и снова жадно поцеловал в губы. 

\- Как пожелает моя госпожа, - прошептал он и улыбнулся. В догорающем пламени камина его глаза блестели от желания и страсти.

Он стал вдруг таким мощным и напористым, и в то же время таким послушным в своём желании угодить ей, что Сансе показалось, ещё немного - и от его напора у неё пена пойдет изо рта, как у загнанной лошади. Потребовалось всего несколько сильных толчков, чтобы она вдруг дугой выгнула спину, натянулась, словно тетива, сминая пальцами простыни, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, замерла на несколько мгновений, показавшихся Псу сказочными, и рухнула на кровать в полном изнеможении.

Она словно воспарила и смотрела на всё со стороны. Наблюдать за ним в этот момент было так волнующе и интимно, что она не могла описать словами чувства, которые он в ней вызвал. Это было всего лишь исполнение супружеского долга, но она знала, что это не так. Это было нечто большее. И для него тоже, она чувствовала это.

Пёс вновь склонился над ней и нежно погладил по влажному лицу, по искусанным губам, по шее. Она хотела как-то поблагодарить его за то невероятное наслаждение, которое он ей подарил, но губы не слушались, горло пересохло, а сил не было вообще. И единственное, что она смогла сделать, это прошептать его имя:

\- Сандор…

С этого момента она знала, что принадлежит ему до конца.


	6. Сбывшиеся мечты

Сандор.

Ему казалось, что он умер, и Семеро, сжалившись, пустили его на небеса. Он и не помнил, чтобы хоть когда-нибудь так обильно изливался в женское лоно… Ощущения были настолько яркими и острыми, что не сразу почувствовалась боль: мышцы задницы сильно тянуло от перенапряжения. Руки стали вялыми и слабыми, и, опасаясь не удержать свой вес и рухнуть прямо на пташку, он осторожно и мягко вышел из неё, откатился в сторону и прислонил взмокшую голову к подушке. Его юная жена, оказывается, прекрасно знала, чего хочет, а её девственная сладкая щёлочка просто выжала из него все силы! Грудь тяжело вздымалась, сердце бешено стучало о рёбра, поясницу сводило судорогой, но Боги, какое же это наслаждение – обладать той, о которой так долго и безнадёжно мечтал!..

С самой первой их встречи в далёком и мрачном Винтерфелле Сандор не переставая думал о ней, а с тех пор, как она начала взрослеть и превращаться в красавицу, её образ стал постоянным его спутником. Он мечтал о ней везде и всюду: глубокими ночами лёжа без сна на узкой солдатской койке, изнывая от бурлившего в крови желания; стоя на страже у дверей в королевские покои либо охраняя короля возле Железного трона, уставившись в выбоину в мраморном полу; верхом на Неведомом, сопровождая Джоффри в его показушных поездках по улицам Королевской Гавани; глотая дешёвое кислое пойло в каком-нибудь занюханном трактире в Блошином конце; даже трахая очередную шлюху, он мечтал о пташке.

В его мечтах она всегда смотрела на него открыто, без страха и отвращения, а её сладкий ротик чирикал разные милые глупости, восхищаясь его силой, ловкостью, мощью, например, «какой ты сильный!» или «я всегда хотела прикоснуться к тебе», ну или «рядом с тобой мне ничто не страшно». Это очень льстило его самолюбию. Он снова и снова представлял себе, как она улыбается ему своей неповторимой улыбкой, и будто наяву слышал её слова… А порой мог сильно замечтаться, и тогда вся эта сладкая лесть лилась из пташкиных уст потоком. Ещё он представлял себе, как она, стыдливо опустив глаза, говорит ему сокровенные вещи, например, «я скучала по тебе», «я хочу быть твоей» или «возьми меня»… В его мечтах она всегда отдавалась ему, причём произойти это могло где угодно: на пустынном берегу Черноводной, в каком-нибудь укромном уголке замка, в богороще под чардревом, в его солдатской каморке, да даже в конюшне на тюках с сеном, – не было в Красном замке такого места, где бы Сандор мысленно не брал пташку безудержно, горячо и страстно. Но самым важным в любой его фантазии было желание в её глазах и то, что она хотела принадлежать ему. Только ему, и никому больше.

Однако то, что произошло между ними сейчас, не шло ни в какое сравнение с его мечтами.

Угождать было в её природе, поэтому она беспрекословно исполняла его просьбы: трогала, гладила, сжимала пальцами его естество, прикасалась губами, ласкала ртом… Конечно, всё это было очень сыро, неумело, но он был уверен, что ничего лучше в своей жизни не испытывал. Призвав на помощь всю силу воли, стиснув зубы, он постарался сделать всё, чтобы в ней проснулось желание. Ему стоило нечеловеческих усилий терпеть эту сладкую пытку, но он вытерпел. 

Пташка прекрасно понимала, что ему нравится то, что она делает. Ему и самому было трудно сдерживать свою страсть. Он почти физически заставлял себя останавливаться, чтобы не излиться ей прямо в горло, не напугать, не навредить… Боги, да он готов был в узел завязаться, лишь бы видеть этот взгляд, непостижимым образом становившийся то трогательно-наивным, то заинтересованным, полным желания; эту лёгкую улыбку, в один миг способную преобразиться из смущённой, девичьей в по-женски искушённую, страстную, завораживающую…

Когда шёлковый халат соскользнул с её плеч, Сандор несколько раз моргнул: надо было убедиться, что это не сон и не наваждение. Пташка была стройной, но платья, в которые её обряжали по приказу Серсеи, словно умышленно скрывали всю красоту её тела. Каждый раз, когда она стояла перед королём или подле него, Сандор мог без помех её рассматривать, и изучил её фигурку вдоль и поперёк. Но сейчас ему открылось то, что было спрятано под этими расфуфыренными тряпками. Оказалось, что грудь у неё гораздо выше и полнее - нежно-розовые соски торчали бесстыдно и возбуждающе, будто требуя ласки, и он почувствовал нервное покалывание в пальцах от дикого желания прикоснуться к ним, - что талия у неё тонкая, ноги стройные, а бёдра округлые и плавные, хотя под одеждой она казалась худой и нескладной. Он мысленно возблагодарил богов за то, что никто при дворе не знал, как выглядит пташка без одежды, даже дурак-король. Иначе бы он никогда не согласился отдать её кому бы то ни было. 

Жадные глаза буквально пожирали её, вбирая в себя умопомрачительные изгибы её тела, розоватую, почти прозрачную кожу, длинную шею, роскошные бёдра, плоский живот, тёмно-рыжие кудряшки, покрывающие вожделенный холмик… Они оказались именно такими, какими Сандор их представлял в своих мечтах. По правде сказать, после того, как пташка поселилась в его мыслях, он постоянно покупал именно рыжеволосых шлюх, но ни у одной из них не было волосков такого необычного оттенка. 

От одного только рассматривания у него помутилось в голове. Безумно захотелось почувствовать её запах…

Он знал, что пташка ни за что не позволит, поэтому решил, что проще будет попросить прощения за подобную дерзость, чем ждать от неё милости. Не говоря ни слова, он опустился на колени, склонился к тёмно-рыжему островку и уткнулся в него носом. «А как иначе можно выразить своё восхищение этому земному воплощению Девы?» - мысленно спросил он сам себя, вдыхая её запах, лёгкий, сладковатый, запах молодости, свежести, чистоты… Запах женщины, ещё не познавшей плотских наслаждений, но уже готовой к ним, запах её возбуждения, желания, страсти… Кровь прилила к паху, отчего его естество ещё больше увеличилось в размерах и заныло, требуя немедленной разрядки. 

Захотелось попробовать её на вкус…

Бывая в борделях, Сандор слыхал об этом. Но никогда не делал прежде. Однако в своих сокровенных мечтах с наслаждением ласкал пташку подобным образом. Поэтому молча толкнул её в кресло, развёл в стороны ноги, склонился и лизнул… Сначала нежно, чтобы не напугать, потом ещё… и ещё… Конечно, она испугалась, вскрикнула и даже попыталась отстраниться - именно так всё и было в его мечтах, - но чем смелее он ласкал её, тем больше ослабевало её напряжение. Сначала она сидела, не шевелясь, почти неподвижно, и Сандор не мог понять, от чего: от страха и потрясения, от неведомых ранее ощущений или от ожидания, что будет дальше. Он осторожно приподнял её тонкую ножку и завёл себе на плечо… Пташка не воспротивилась. Тогда он сделал то же самое со второй ножкой. Теперь она была полностью открыта перед ним и лишена возможности сопротивляться проникновению его жадного языка. На мгновенье подняв голову, он увидел огромные, полные растерянности, удивлённые глаза, а затем вновь склонился к ней и принялся ласкать ещё более страстно, мысленно моля Богов, чтобы ей понравилось. Когда сквозь прерывистое дыхание раздался её первый, с трудом сдерживаемый, глубокий, настоящий стон, он чуть было не сошёл с ума от радости. Когда она начала неосознанно двигать бёдрами, подаваясь разгорячённым лоном навстречу его ласкам, он готов был расцеловать Семерых во все места. А когда по его губам и подбородку потёк её пряно-сладкий сок, понял, что пропал окончательно. 

\- Седьмое пекло, пташка… - хрипло прорычал он, снова подняв голову, и увидел то, о чём так долго мечтал: желание в замутнённых глазах, приоткрытые искусанные губы, рыжие локоны всполохами огня по плечам…

Не в силах более сдерживаться, он накрыл ладонью своё возбуждённое естество… Хватило нескольких движений. Видя, как пташка забилась в объятьях своего первого экстаза, он и сам тут же излился прямо на мирийский ковёр на полу. 

Скорее всего, её страстные стоны слышала добрая половина двора, потому что окно покоев выходило в сад. Туда же выходили окна королевы Серсеи и леди Маргери. Но ему было плевать. Вряд ли кто-то осмелится сказать что-либо злобному Псу короля Джоффри. А пташка… Она теперь жена этого злобного Пса. Как пожелал Его Милость.

Позже, когда они лежали рядом на ставшем теперь их общим супружеском ложе, он смотрел на неё и чувствовал, как от счастья рвётся душа. Конечно, в своих мечтах он много чего себе представлял, но даже подумать не смел, что она будет наяву лежать рядом с ним в постели, гладить пальцами волосы у него на груди и улыбаться так, как только она была способна. И уж, конечно же, не мог представить, что именно ему, грубому неотёсанному мужлану, которому даже шлюхи не хотели смотреть в лицо, суждено разбудить её женское начало. Он не мог в это поверить, поскольку осознание просто не укладывалось в голове. Поэтому решил: пусть всё идёт своим чередом. Спешить некуда – впереди вся ночь. И принялся терпеливо потворствовать пташкиному любопытству. 

Она смотрела с интересом. Ей очень нравилось то, чем наградили его Боги: отобрав у него лицо, они дали ему взамен великолепное сильное тело и немалое мужское достоинство. И пташка, несмотря на свою неопытность и неискушённость, смогла это оценить. 

Сандор не был красавцем, не обладал природной утончённостью и обаянием, привлекающим женщин, не блистал красноречием, не умел расточать любезности, более того, он испытывал отвращение к самому себе, понимая, что никогда не сможет вскружить ей голову. Но он был большим и сильным и мог дать пташке то, что ей было необходимо – спокойствие и защиту. А еще свою любовь и собачью преданность. И пусть она его не любит – ему достаточно того, что он уже увидел в её глазах, и что она смотрела на него открыто, без страха и брезгливости. А его любви хватит на них обоих. 

В каком-то смысле это было по-мужски эгоистично – привязать её к себе постелью и наслаждаться тем, как она умоляет о ласке, глядя в его уродливое лицо. Что-то подсказывало ему, что, подчиняясь его желаниям, пташка не просто выполняла обязанности леди-жены. Ему нередко доводилось слышать, как напыщенные лорды обсуждали между собой свои любовные похождения, и всё сводилось к тому, что делить постель с женой скучно и неинтересно. Слушая подобные речи, Сандор всегда мысленно представлял пташку. Он был уверен, что достанься она в жёны одному из этих напыщенных индюков, и через недолгое время её красавец-муженёк тоже назвал бы её скучной и неинтересной. Но она совсем другая, Сандор чувствовал это. И сейчас, лёжа рядом с ней, задыхаясь от переполнявших его ощущений, он понимал, что был прав. Пташка оказалась любопытной, жадной до ласк, открытой и достаточно смелой. Она перестала стесняться и доверилась ему, прислушалась к собственному телу, позволила себе отдаться удовольствию, которое мог подарить ей мужчина.

Нет, пташка, удовольствие, которое я смог подарить тебе… 

Ещё утром она была для него недосягаема. Санса Старк, чей род насчитывал тысячелетия, в чьих жилах текла кровь Первых людей, неприступная красавица, истинная леди… Но по тупой прихоти мальчишки-короля, вздумавшего поиздеваться над дочерью казнённого лорда Старка, случилось то, что случилось, и теперь она принадлежала ему, злобному уродливому Псу короля Джоффри, внуку псаря… Сандор не верил в богов, но они всё-таки исполнили его мечту. Теперь они муж и жена, одна плоть, одно сердце, одна душа отныне и навеки. Этот глупец в короне в своём желании унизить, сам того не зная, отдал её человеку, который её боготворил. 

А пташка с каждым движением руки становилась всё смелее… Медленно спустилась ниже и пару раз как бы невзначай задела снова восставшее естество. Мысленно ликуя, Сандор перехватил её ладошку, смазал принесённым с собой маслянистым снадобьем и решил снова попытать удачу. Он видел, как блестели её глаза, чувствовал, как она напрягается и дрожит, замирая от предвкушения. Нетерпеливая пташка… Конечно же, ей надо было немного помочь, подсказать, показать… Он склонился к её уху и прошептал, чего хочет. Задумка удалась: она сразу же смекнула, что и как надо делать, и без колебаний исполнила то, что он велел. Пекло, это было потрясающе! Её неопытные трепетные пальцы вокруг его естества; сперва робкие, а потом всё более смелые движения… Спустя недолгое время она уже сама водила скользким округлым кончиком по своим пока ещё плотно сжатым складочкам, и было видно, что ей это нравится! 

Боги… Она желала его! Дрожала от нетерпения, кусала губы, стыдливо краснела, но желала! Ему казалось, что от переизбытка чувств и нереальности происходящего у него сейчас разорвётся сердце.

По правде говоря, Сандору было плевать, девственна она или нет. Почему-то у высокородных лордов на этот счёт существовало особое мнение. А его волновало только то, что пташка захотела, чтобы он оказался в её постели. Хоть и по велению Его Милости, но всё-таки у неё был выбор, пусть и небогатый, и она выбрала его. Конечно, он знал, что она невинна. Это было волнующе и… боязно. Нельзя было вести себя привычно, как со шлюхами, наоборот, приходилось следить за каждым движением, чтобы не навредить, не причинить боли, не испортить того, что уже достигнуто. Ему было безумно сложно держать себя в руках. Медленно входя в неё, Сандор испытывал настоящие муки, но пекло, какими же они были сладкими! Очень хотелось, чтобы ей понравился их первый раз, но он понятия не имел, как этого добиться. С ним самим было всё предельно ясно: пташка просто прикоснулась к его естеству - и он окончательно потерял остатки разума. Может, удастся завоевать её сердце, овладев её щёлочкой?.. Он очень старался быть с нею нежным и осторожным, показать, как много она для него значит, надеясь, что это ему зачтётся. А лопнувший под его напором кусочек тонкой плоти, доказавший, что пташка хранила свою невинность для будущего мужа… Конечно, это было удивительно и очень лестно, но имело для него значение только потому, что она сама относилась к этому трепетно. Он слышал, как она ахнула, когда пало последнее препятствие между ними, и хрипло застонал в ответ, почувствовав сжалось вокруг его естества тугое упругое лоно. Ей было больно, и она интуитивно искала, за что бы ухватиться, чтобы боль отступила… Сандор на мгновение растерялся, не зная, что сделать, чтобы помочь ей, но потом решил, что надо просто войти до конца и заполнить её собой.

Войти до конца, конечно же, не получилось. Куда с таким-то здоровенным? Да, Боги не поскупились: он и правда был здоровенный, длинный и толстый, а у основания ещё толще. Узенькое лоно пташки оказалось не готово принять его. Сандор был уверен, что вошёл совсем на немного, а ей, наверное, казалось, что он заполнил её всю. Ничего, надо просто набраться терпения и подождать, когда её щёлочка привыкнет к его размерам. Он слышал - шлюхи в борделях говорили, - что женское лоно способно растягиваться и принимать любое мужское естество, пусть и не сразу. Так что надо просто подождать. 

А пока он смотрел в её красивое лицо и не мог насмотреться. Тонкие, почти прозрачные веки трепетали, черты лица были искажены от удивления и боли, губы приоткрыты... Она была напряжена и почти не дышала. Ему вдруг захотелось что-нибудь сказать ей. Но что? Он никогда не блистал красноречием, как этот глупый розанчик Лорас Тирелл, дувший ей в уши всякую любезную чушь. Наверное, подошла бы строка одной из песенок, которые пташка так любила, но он ни хрена не смог припомнить. Зато вспомнил вдруг отрешённое выражение её лица и пустые глаза. Такой она была на мостике в тот день, когда ублюдочный садист Его Милость привёл её «полюбоваться» отрубленной головой отца; такой же он увидел её сегодня, когда вовремя успел вернуться. Поэтому сказал то, о чём думал, прекрасно понимая, что она хотела сделать:

\- Ты потрясающая, пташка. Никогда не сомневайся в этом. Я никому больше не позволю издеваться над тобой. 

Она чуть не расплакалась и обняла его за шею. А затем Сандор почувствовал, как её ножки обвили поясницу… Семеро, эта юная женщина непостижима! Она оказалась настолько горячей и страстной, словно выросла под дорнийским солнцем, а не у себя на холодном неприветливом Севере. Её тело, стоны, запах, вкус и осознание того, что она наслаждается их близостью, сводили его с ума. 

Когда она, поборов свою стыдливость, попросила его двигаться сильнее и глубже, он чуть не излился от одних только её слов. А когда ускорился, выполняя её желание, и она забилась в экстазе, выгнувшись дугой, то не смог больше сдерживаться и бурно выплеснулся прямо в её сладкое лоно. И великим счастьем было услышать из её уст тихое:

\- Сандор…

Боги, она знала, как его зовут! Он так давно не слышал собственного имени, что даже начал забывать его звучание. 

«Отлично, Псина, - думал он, глядя на её довольное, удовлетворённое лицо и подрагивающее в остаточных волнах экстаза тело, - ты справился.» 

\- Так всегда бывает на брачном ложе? – Её слова вывели Сандора из задумчивости.

\- Как, пташка? – спросил он, пытаясь поймать её всё ещё рваное дыхание.

\- Так… хорошо, - прошептала она, и Сандору показалось, что у него запела душа.

\- Всегда. И будет ещё лучше, - хрипло ответил он, стараясь, чтобы пташка не заметила его волнения.

Перекатившись на спину, он вольготно раскинулся на кровати, ощущая приятную истому во всём теле. Пташка сама потянулась к нему, повернулась и прижалась к его боку. 

\- А он теперь всегда будет… таким?

\- Кто? - Сандор приподнял голову и посмотрел на неё. 

\- Ну… он… - она стыдливо повела глазами вниз, указывая на его до сих пор не опавшее естество. Сандор, довольный, улыбнулся.

\- Только когда ты рядом, - с чувством скрытой гордости отозвался он. Конечно, он мог бы объяснить ей, что это сильнее его, что несмотря на только что пережитое удовольствие, снова желал её, причём не менее страстно… Но не знал, как она отнесётся к подобному откровению. А она смотрела во все глаза и словно ждала чего-то…

Не сдержавшись, он прижал её к себе и легко поцеловал в губы: «Я уверен, что никогда не смогу насытиться тобой…»

Они целовались долго, нежно и осторожно: пташка – от неопытности, а Сандор - из боязни причинить боль её и без того припухшим искусанным губам. Он покрывал поцелуями её лицо, обводил влажным языком маленькие аккуратные ушки, ласкал шею, чувствуя, как бьётся под его губами тонкая венка… 

\- Сандор…

\- Что, пташка? – Он оторвался от неё, приподнялся на локте и заглянул ей в глаза. 

\- А ты покажешь мне, что ещё делают на ложе муж и жена?

Семеро… Даже в самых откровенных и горячих его мечтах она не говорила такого! Наверное, он точно умер… Или спит, и всё это ему снится. Но стыдливо потупившая взор искусительница вдруг посмотрела на него так, как он и мечтал. В её бездонных глазах плескался огонь, а от взгляда забитой испуганной пичужки не осталось и следа. Теперь это был взгляд волчицы, жадный, ждущий, притягивающий к себе… 

\- Я бы хотела… Ну, стать тебе хорошей женой… Чтобы тебе не пришлось… чтобы ты никогда не пожалел, что согласился… - прошептала пташка, даже не подозревая, какие страсти кипели у него в душе. 

Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что это лучшая ночь в его жизни. Что дальше – ве́домо только Богам, но Сандор знал, что эту ночь он будет помнить до конца своих дней. Пташка оказалась настоящим сокровищем, и он готов был грудью упасть на меч, лишь бы снова услышать эти её слова. 

\- Я никогда не пожалею, пташка… - От волнения у него перехватило дыхание. 

\- Тогда покажи сейчас, - улыбнулась она и легонько прикоснулась пальцами к обожжённой стороне его лица, словно давая понять, что принимает его полностью. 

\- Если мы попробуем ещё раз, утром тебе будет больно ходить.

\- А может, не будет? Откуда тебе знать? - дерзко ответила она.

Сандор зарычал, почувствовав новую тяжесть в паху. 

\- Хочешь научиться, да, пташка? – Он легко подхватил её одной рукой и уложил на себя сверху. – Тогда начнём учиться ездить на лошади. 

И с удовольствием заметил, как у неё от удивления вытянулось лицо.

\- Но я умею ездить на лошади, - ошарашенно ответила она, не понимая, что он задумал.

Сандор хищно улыбнулся, развёл её ноги по бокам от себя и, потянув за плечи, заставил сесть… Провёл пальцами по её шее, груди, животу… нырнул к её лону и осторожно погладил пальцами влажные складочки. Пташка задышала, не спуская с него глаз, и поёрзала, поудобней усаживаясь у него на бёдрах. Было видно, что она немного растеряна. 

«Наверное, решила, что я сейчас поведу её в конюшню, на лошадях кататься», - мысленно усмехнувшись, подумал Сандор. А вслух сказал:

\- Вот и покажешь мне, как ты ездишь. Заодно и расскажешь потом, понравилась ли тебе такая… лошадь.

И толкнулся бёдрами ей навстречу. Его возбуждённое естество упёрлось ей в спину, и он, приподняв пташку над собой, направил его к влажному манящему лону в надежде, что она догадается насадиться на него сверху. Конечно, надо было бы повременить с подобными забавами, дать ей возможность прийти в себя, отдохнуть, подождать, пока боль утихнет. Но нетерпеливая пташка настояла на своём, а он не смог сдержаться. Как и в первый раз, ей не надо было объяснять дважды: она быстро поняла, что делать, и не успел он опомниться, как почувствовал, что погружается в неё.

«Боги, это… это… Седьмое грёбаное пекло!» - только и смог подумать он. В своих мечтах он часто представлял, как пташка отдаётся ему, сидя сверху. И теперь, глядя на всё это наяву, понимал, что его фантазия была просто жалким бледным подобием того, что он видел и чувствовал сейчас.

\- О Боги… Сандор… - застонала она, полностью приняв его в себя, судорожно сжимая пальцами волосы на его груди. Её голова запрокинулась, открыв жадному горящему взгляду шею и полную налитую грудь, а рыжий огонь водопадом рассыпался по плечам и спине… 

\- Тебе нравится, пташка? – прохрипел он, жадно лаская руками её тело. – Нравится глубоко, да?

\- Да… О Боги, да… - всхлипнула она в ответ. Глаза её были закрыты, а на лице читалось выражение ни с чем не сравнимого удовольствия.

\- Я всегда завидовал твоей лошади. Ты так красиво держишься в седле… - прошептал он и, взяв её обеими руками за бёдра, немного приподнял над собой и осторожно опустил, показывая, что надо делать. Она снова застонала и выгнула спину. А потом начала сама скользить по его естеству вверх-вниз… Он смотрел, как её грудь красиво и плавно колышется в такт движениям, как напрягается её животик, как пульсирует вена на шее… Сандору вдруг безумно захотелось увидеть, как пташка вбирает его в себя. Он приподнял голову и уставился на её широко разведённые ноги, на островок тёмно-рыжих волосков, поднимающийся и опускающийся по блестевшему от их общей влаги естеству. Это было словно во сне. 

\- Пекло, пташка… - с трудом прохрипел он, не в силах оторвать глаз от этого волшебства. Внутренние мышцы её жадного лона, плотные, упругие, облегали его как новая кожаная перчатка, а развратные хлюпающие звуки были лучше, чем самая чарующая музыка. Он не сдержался и погладил пальцами внутреннюю часть её раскинутых бёдер, затем провёл ими по мокрым складочкам – пташка словно и внимания не обратила, увлечённая скачкой, - и поднёс пальцы к губам… Её божественный вкус…

Он обхватил руками её груди, погладил большими пальцами розовые соски... Пташка судорожно втянула в себя воздух, но не перестала двигаться. Она словно отрешилась от всего вокруг, даже от Сандора, на котором сидела, и делала то, что нравилось ей самой: то двигалась мучительно-медленно, поднимаясь и опускаясь, то, наоборот, начинала яростно насаживаться на его естество, то замирала на короткие моменты, будто прислушивалась к себе… Он взял в рот её бесстыдно торчавший сосок, провёл по нему языком, не переставая ласкать пальцами другую грудь.

Пташка замерла и, закатив от восторга глаза, застонала. Сандор дёрнул бёдрами ей навстречу, словно требуя продолжения, и она снова задвигалась, но теперь уже выпрямилась и полностью откинулась назад, подставив свою грудь его губам. С голодным рвением он набросился на её нежные полушария, лаская, посасывая, легонько прикусывая, перекатывая соски между пальцами. Пташка была почти на грани: громко стонала, хватала воздух открытым ртом, на висках выступили бисеринки пота, внутренние мышцы судорожно сжимались… 

Он сел в постели, обхватил руками её бёдра и стал сам насаживать пташку на себя. Она вдруг выгнулась и вскрикнула, а Сандор почувствовал, как его естество упёрлось во что-то внутри неё. Он попытался это повторить – пташка снова вскрикнула, задрожав всем телом. И тогда он принялся яростно долбить в эту невидимую точку, пока она не взорвалась от наслаждения, всхлипывая и содрогаясь. 

Пекло, как же ему повезло! Эта юная женщина была самым лучшим, самым светлым и радостным, что случалось во всей его никчемной собачьей жизни, наполненной ненавистью и злобой. Её экстаз был похож на эмоциональное высвобождение от всего, что ей с детства твердили в родном Винтерфелле, о её предназначении, долге, обязанностях, а затем уже здесь, в Красном замке, о её глупости, бесполезности, порченой крови предателей Короны… И ни слова не говорили о том, что она достойна любви, что имеет право на счастье, что её тело способно испытывать наслаждение… Она считала, что так и должно быть, и почти смирилась со своей долей. Но теперь знала, что всё может быть иначе.

Сандор снова откинулся на подушки, увлекая за собой обмякшую пташку. Сам он излиться не успел: ему требовалось больше времени, а увлечённая собственными ощущениями неопытная пташка этого не поняла. Он не сомневался, что она с готовностью откликнулась бы и потерпела, но не хотел пользоваться её безотказностью. Ей и без того завтра будет больно. Какое-то время он ждал, пока успокоится её дыхание, перестанет так гулко биться сердце… Затем подмял её под себя, перекатился, медленно вышел из сладкого лона и встал на колени, глядя на неё с восхищением, любуясь расслабленным выражением лица, рассыпанными по подушке локонами, искусанными губами, зацелованной грудью. Его мечта, его маленькая пташка, ниспосланная Богами… Она была рождена для любви, счастья, поклонения мужчин, и должна была стать женой какого-нибудь богатого и красивого лорда, который бы носил её на руках, кормил любимыми лимонными пирожными и пел ей песни. А выбрала его - уродливого, злобного, одинокого Пса…

Тянущая боль в паху не давала покоя, требуя разрядки. Потянувшись к склянке со снадобьем, он окунул в неё пальцы, снова накрыл ладонью своё естество и провёл по нему вверх и вниз. Пташка лежала, закрыв глаза, и он надеялся, что ей не покажется странным видеть, как её новоиспечённый муж ублажает сам себя. В последних отблесках догорающего камина он видел её маленькую розовую щёлочку меж раскинутых ног… Когда он впервые прикоснулся к ней и поцеловал, она была ещё целомудренно закрыта. А теперь её створки открылись, словно в ожидании новых наслаждений. Он первым прикоснулся к ней, познал её сладость, почувствовал её упругость, влажность, жадность… От этих мыслей застучала кровь в висках, и он ещё более интенсивно стал ласкать себя… 

А пташка из-под полуприкрытых глаз наблюдала за ним. Ей нравилось то, что она видела. Его сильное тело, бугрившиеся на руках мышцы, тяжело вздымающаяся грудь, покрытая мягкими, как шёлк, чёрными волосами… Его «корень жизни», подаривший ей такое наслаждение… Она смотрела на него и не понимала, почему не замечала раньше, что он совсем не такой, каким его все считают. Почему она так долго боялась его?.. 

Сандор вдруг быстрее задвигал рукой, склонился, приблизив своё естество к её раскинутым ногам, и с протяжным хриплым стоном обильно излился на её холмик. И только потом увидел, что она смотрит. 

\- Хочешь поцеловать его, пташка? – прохрипел он, тяжело дыша.

В ответ она улыбнулась ему той самой улыбкой, о которой он всегда мечтал, села, придвинувшись, и прикоснулась губами к влажной округлой вершинке. «Интересно, знает ли она, что творит со мной?» - промелькнула в голове мысль.

Рухнув рядом с ней на кровать, он обнял и притянул её к себе. Она положила голову ему на грудь и принялась лениво водить пальчиками по его плечам и мощной шее.

\- Мне понравилось чувствовать твоё семя… понравился его запах… вкус… - прошептала она.

Сандор замер, не зная, что ответить. Это было несравнимо лучше, чем в его мечтах. Её слова, её глаза, улыбка… да всё было несравнимо лучше! Он никогда не испытывал такого наслаждения, как сейчас. И никогда ни одна женщина не лежала в его объятьях после соития. Как оказалось, это очень волнующе и приятно. Он чувствовал себя наполненным, словно именно этого ему не хватало всю его жизнь.

А хитрая пташка, продолжая легонько гладить его грудь и шею, второй рукой принялась ласкать его живот, незаметно подкрадываясь к паху. Сандор сразу понял, чего она добивается, поднял голову и улыбнулся.

\- Я пока не могу, - сказал он, намекая на необходимую передышку, – ты меня совсем опустошила, пташка. 

Будучи воином, он никогда не проигрывал. Для воина это означало смерть. Но сейчас он был готов признать своё поражение и чувствовал себя более чем счастливым, отдавая победу такому прелестному противнику. 

\- Вы победили, леди Клиган.

Пташка тихо засмеялась и ещё крепче прижалась к его груди. Он вдохнул запах её волос, мягко поглаживая горячей ладонью гладкую спину, тонкие лопатки, ниточку позвоночника…

\- Рядом с тобой мне ничего не страшно, Сандор, - сонно вздохнула она. У него оборвалось сердце: это были те самые слова, которые он часто слышал в своих мечтах. И это было потрясающе, словно экстаз души. 

Он снова сжал её в объятиях, вдыхая неповторимый аромат… Так уныло и однообразно начался этот день, и так неожиданно закончился, подарив ему нежданное, неописуемое счастье. Пташка по какой-то нелепой случайности досталась именно ему, а не всем этим придворным льстецам и подсералам, рыцарям и лордикам, мечтающим заполучить её в свою постель, всегда смотревшим на неё с вожделением, но готовым разорвать на части по приказу жестокого мстительного мерзавца, полирующего своей тощей задницей Железный трон. Хер им всем! Теперь она принадлежит ему, и пока он жив, никто не посмеет и пальцем её коснуться.


	7. Песнь о любви

Сандор.

Ночной ветерок ворвался в окно покоев, и лежавшая рядом пташка пошевелилась. Сандор не спал. Во-первых, он никогда не спал долго и крепко. Эта привычка была выработана годами службы, сначала оруженосцем у Ланнистеров, потом телохранителем Джоффри. А во-вторых, его настолько переполняли неведомые ранее чувства, ощущения и эмоции, что сон так и не пришёл. Он смотрел на спящую пташку, слушал её лёгкое дыхание, чувствовал тепло её ладошки на своей груди и наслаждался этим тихим нежданным счастьем. 

Она пошарила рукой по пустой кровати в поисках одеяла, сброшенного на пол в пылу страсти. Сандор обнял её за талию и притянул к себе. Внезапно внутри болезненно сжалось сердце: а вдруг, когда наступит утро, она пожалеет о том, что выбрала его? Вдруг начнёт стыдиться или, что ещё хуже, почувствует отвращение? Потерять её сейчас – он этого не вынесет. Это страшнее смерти, страшнее ожога на лице. Но пташка удивила его. Вместо того, чтобы воспротивиться, она прижалась к нему всем телом, уперев свои маленькие дерзкие грудки ему в бок, и уткнулась носом во впадинку между его плечом и мощной шеей. Её тихое сопение, горячее дыхание на ставшей отчего-то слишком чувствительной коже, упирающиеся в бок горошины сосков… Пекло... Он не помнил, чтобы ему так хотелось женщину по утрам. И это после бурной ночи! Он был уверен: пташка прекрасно знала, что делает с ним, – кожей чувствовал её улыбку.

Когда она закинула ногу ему на бедро, чуть заметно вздрогнув, - видимо, лоно саднило с непривычки, - он напрягся, но не смог сдержаться и не уколоть её:

\- Я же сказал тебе... 

Последовало долгое молчание. Сандор представил, как пташка закатила глаза и покраснела от его слов, прекрасная в своём смущении. Он ласкал рукой её спину и плечи, и ей нравились его прикосновения, потому что она ещё теснее прижалась к нему.

«Эта девочка твоя, Псина. Боги благословили тебя. Несмотря ни на что, отныне она твоя», - блаженно улыбаясь, подумал он. А вслух добавил, не сумев скрыть самодовольства:

\- Ты скоро привыкнешь, пташка.

Определённо, ей понравилось всё, что они делали, иначе она не была бы с ним так нежна. Её тонкие пальцы гладили волосы на его груди, и он таял. Семеро, да он готов был всю жизнь лежать вот так, голый, не вставая, - лишь бы она гладила его, трогала, ласкала… И ему никогда бы не надоело. 

А пташка становилась всё смелее. Её шаловливая рука, вдоволь нарезвившись на его груди, осторожно, словно продолжая вычерчивать контуры мускулов, начала спускаться по животу всё ниже и ниже…

Пекло… Если она хотя бы вскользь заденет его стоявшее колом естество, он не сможет сдержать себя! Сандор быстро накрыл горячей ладонью её ручку.

\- Ты играешь с огнём, пташка, – предупредил он, изнывая от безумного желания.

Ни один мужчина, в жилах которого текла кровь, не смог бы отказать ей. А он тем более. Он хотел вновь испытать её ласки, войти в неё снова, почувствовать тугое упругое лоно, увидеть её затуманенные наслаждением глаза… Но, в отличие от неё, понимал, что необходимо остановиться. Он готов был перетерпеть, сдержаться и не брать её сейчас, чтобы следующей ночью насладиться ею сполна.

\- Но ты же сказал, что больше не можешь, – поддразнила она его. – После таких слов любая женщина будет чувствовать себя в безопасности. Или мне послышалось?

Он представил себе эти невинно хлопающие глаза и дразнящую улыбку. Пташка бросает ему вызов? Кровь мгновенно закипела: ему это нравилось.

«Хочешь поиграть, дерзкая девчонка? Хорошо, давай поиграем. Но потом не жалуйся», - мысленно усмехнулся он, чувствуя, как от желания стучит в висках. В пекло осторожность и здравый смысл, в пекло сожаление и наслаждения следующей ночи! Он будет играть с ней в её же игры.

И, одним резким движением подмяв её под себя, легонько укусил за подбородок. Это было предупреждение, последняя линия обороны, прежде чем с головой погрузиться в удовольствие.

\- Я сказал, что не могу, - он сделал паузу, - потому что не мог в тот момент. Но тот момент уже прошёл.

Он принялся покрывать поцелуями её шею и грудь, а пташка призывно раздвинула ноги, даже не подозревая, насколько возбуждающе-прекрасна в таком виде. А затем сделала то, чего он меньше всего ожидал: потянулась к склянке, окунула пальцы в вязкое снадобье, как это делал он некоторое время назад, и сжала скользкими пальчиками его изнывающее естество. «Семеро, - подумал он, судорожно выдохнув от резкого наслаждения, - да она явно знает, что делает! Неужели это я её так развратил?» И именно такая - раскованная, страстная, жадная до ласк и настойчивая в своих желаниях - она возбуждала ещё больше. Её пальцы скользили по всей длине его пульсирующего естества, гладили округлую вершинку, заставляя его хрипло стонать. Он был уверен, что ей нравится слышать его стоны и судорожное дыхание, хотя и не видел в этот момент её лица.

\- Кажется, в моей постели ведьма, а не леди…

Она лишь хихикнула в ответ. Сандор остановил её руку, отвёл в сторону и, склонившись к её груди, обхватил губами призывно торчавший розовый сосок… Её лоно восхитительно-бесстыдно истекало любовными соками, а сладкие стоны подсказывали, что негоже заставлять свою леди ждать так долго.

\- Пташка, ты ведь не сможешь завтра даже сидеть нормально. Понимаешь? – Он из последних сил попытался сдержаться. 

\- Понимаю, - прошептала она и прогнулась в спине, подставив его ласкам другую грудь. - Но я буду улыбаться, вспоминая причину этого.

Сандор улыбнулся в ответ: это прозвучало, словно музыка. За окном уже светало, и он любовался своей мечтой, божественно прекрасной в отблеске розоватой утренней зари. Совсем скоро ему придётся снова оставить её, заняв своё место возле трона малолетнего говнюка, но этот тихий предрассветный час полностью принадлежал ему и его маленькой жёнушке, которую он исступлённо и с наслаждением ласкал.

Страстно поцеловав её в губы, он прошептал:

\- Скажи, как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул…

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся со мной любовью… Глубоко, долго и нежно, - также шёпотом отозвалась пташка. Сандор даже растерялся, услышав такой откровенный призыв. Он никогда не занимался любовью с женщиной и не знал, чем отличается трах от любви. Но интуитивно догадывался, что разница есть. 

Пташка не дала ему возможности долго размышлять, в чём она заключается: обняла его тонкими руками за шею и уже сама припала к его губам. Это был долгий поцелуй, неумелый, но от этого ещё более возбуждающий. В ответ он медленно погрузился в её призывно-влажное лоно и почувствовал, как она поморщилась, - ей всё-таки было больно. Замерев, Сандор с беспокойством посмотрел ей в глаза.

Но пташка и тут сумела поразить его: погладила по обожжённой щеке и улыбнулась.

\- Мне говорили, что жизнь женщины состоит из боли, Сандор. Но ради такой боли стоит жить, поверь. Поэтому не останавливайся…

Больше он не смог сдерживаться. Им овладело такое бешеное желание, что вся Королевская гвардия не смогла бы оттащить его от этого вожделенного тела. Он принялся двигаться внутри неё, медленно, а потом быстрее, потом снова медленно, и снова ускоряясь, делая глубокие и резкие толчки. Внутренние мышцы её сладкого лона сжимались в такт его движениям, и это делало наслаждение ещё более острым. Он совершенно потерялся в ощущениях и уже не мог определить, где заканчивался он сам и начиналась пташка. Такой связи ему ещё никогда не доводилось испытывать. Дыхание, стоны, жаркие ласки – всё стало вдруг общим, одним на двоих.

Длинные ноги обвили его талию, чтобы ещё больше усилить трение. Сандор никогда бы не подумал, что это может быть настолько прекрасно. Всех своих женщин он всегда брал сзади, поскольку им было неприятно смотреть ему в лицо. И он не мог их в этом винить. Но с пташкой всё было по-другому. Плотное соприкосновение тел, страстные поцелуи, абсолютное доверие, возможность видеть её лицо, на котором не было ни брезгливости, ни ужаса, ни страха, а только неподдельный восторг и экстаз – он вдруг понял, в чём разница между трахом и любовью. Его юная жена оказалась права. Осознание этой простой истины так шарахнуло по голове, что его сорвало и понесло в пучину неконтролируемого наслаждения. 

Он резко, одной рукой придерживая пташку за бёдра, перекатился на спину и усадил её на себя. Всё произошло настолько быстро, что они даже не сбились с ритма. Пташка от неожиданности ахнула, но тут же страстно застонала от новых ощущений. Теперь она уже знала, что нужно делать, и сама принялась активно двигаться, насаживаясь на его естество. Её стоны, её волнующие движения, призывно торчавшие розовые соски плавно покачивающейся груди, плотные мышцы узкого лона, принимающего его в себя, обволакивающие, обжимающие, словно перчатка… Кровь бурлила, стучало сердце, готовое вырваться из груди от переполняющих его чувств… Пламя страсти уже невозможно было погасить. 

\- Я люблю тебя, пташка… - хрипло простонал он, уверенный, что так было всегда, и отныне так и будет. Пока он жив.

\- Сандор… мой Сандор… - Её голос дрожал, словно она пыталась сдержать слёзы. 

Экстаз накрыл их одновременно. Они лежали друг на друге, тяжело дыша и содрогаясь, потные, уставшие, но безумно счастливые. И Сандор точно знал, что никогда и ни с кем не испытывал такого. 

***

\- Оставайся в постели до моего возвращения. Я найду, что ответить Его Милости, если он пожелает видеть тебя. - Он поцеловал её в припухшие губы и принялся надевать доспехи. Наступило неумолимое утро, пришла пора заступать на службу.

«Мой лорд-муж уже скучает по мне», - подумала Санса и томно перекатилась на ту часть кровати, где он недавно лежал, где ещё сохранилось тепло его тела... и его запах. 

\- Береги себя, – пробормотала она, чувствуя, как тяжелеют веки.

Сандор улыбнулся, застегнул фибулу плаща и бросил на неё прощальный взгляд. Эта потрясающая юная женщина принадлежала ему перед богами и людьми. Всё его существо переполняло безудержное, рвущееся наружу счастье. Ещё вчера он был уверен, что его чувства безнадёжны, а мечтам никогда не суждено сбыться. Их история началась как глупое, мерзкое в своём кощунстве пожелание Его Милости короля Джоффри. Но она будет продолжаться, как самая светлая и прекрасная песнь о любви злобного уродливого Пса и трепетной красавицы-пташки.


	8. Эпилог. Сладкий вкус свободы

Санса.

Подобрав повыше юбки, Санса бежала по пустым полутёмным коридорам Красного замка. В дрожащем свете факелов на стенах плясали тени, её единственные спутники. К Королевской Гавани подошла армия Станниса! Черноводная пылала. Зловещее зарево Дикого огня пожирало спокойные воды залива вместе с боевыми кораблями, людьми, оружием. Казалось, вопли горевших заживо были слышны даже здесь, в тишине длинных каменных коридоров. Сансе кое-как удалось незаметно исчезнуть из Твердыни Мейгора, где она находилась вместе с беспрестанно прикладывающейся к кубку с вином королевой и остальными придворными дамами, после того как изрядно захмелевшая Серсея поведала ей, что королевский палач сир Иллин Пейн, неподвижно стоявший в стороне, получил от неё приказ в случае победы Станниса казнить всех присутствующих в Твердыне Мейгора женщин и даже детей. И хотя Санса была твёрдо уверена, что Станнис проявил бы к ней милосердие, сейчас её это совершенно не волновало.

\- Сандор! - Голос эхом отдавался в пустых коридорах, временами заглушаемый доносившимися снаружи звуками боя. 

Глупо было надеяться, что он станет отсиживаться где-нибудь в пустых покоях. Её муж – воин, сильный, смелый и храбрый, и наверняка бился где-то в авангарде, там, где жарче всего. Но когда Черноводная полыхнула Диким огнём, Санса взмолилась всем богам, чтобы его там не было, чтобы он нашёл способ отступить, отойти поближе к спасительным стенам Красного замка, а ещё лучше – ушёл с поля боя, сбежал к ней. Те, кто более-менее знал его, догадывались, что сильный, смелый, непобедимый Пёс боится огня. Но только Санса знала, насколько силён его страх. Как-то ночью, после любовных утех, когда они долго лежали, обнявшись, уставшие и счастливые, Сандор гладил её спину, а она с наслаждением путалась пальцами в волосах на его могучей груди и в порыве доверия поведала ему свои сокровенные тайны. А он в ответ рассказал ей о своём самом большом страхе. Это был очень интимный момент, возможно, самый интимный в их недолгой совместной жизни. И сейчас она была полна решимости найти его. С недавних пор Сандор стал необходим ей, как воздух, как вода, как сама жизнь. Она не могла потерять его и уж тем более в огне!

Самым разумным было бы сейчас находиться в своих покоях. Если Сандор будет искать её, то наверняка начнёт именно с них. Поэтому она сломя голову бросилась туда и, распахнув дверь, чуть не вскрикнула от неожиданности: её лорд-муж, сгорбившись, сидел прямо на полу, в доспехах, в покрытом кровью и копотью бывшем ещё недавно белым плаще, закрыв лицо ладонями. Шлем, весь забрызганный кровью, валялся рядом. Услышав, что открылась дверь, он дёрнулся всем телом и схватился за меч. В зловещих зелёных отблесках Дикого огня она увидела то, чего никак не ожидала: мокрые дорожки слёз на искажённом от страха и бессилия лице.

\- Боги… Сандор! 

Она рухнула на колени рядом с ним, обхватила руками его большую голову и прижала к своей груди. Он в ответ крепко её обнял, глубоко вдохнул, а затем выдохнул, будто снял с души тяжкий груз. Санса знала ещё об одном его страхе, который, пожалуй, был посильнее страха перед огнём - потерять её.

\- Что с тобой? Ты ранен? – спросила она, гладя его по слипшимся от пота и крови волосам.

\- Нет, пташка, – ответил он хриплым голосом и покачал головой. Санса видела, что он сильно потрясён битвой, поэтому не стала больше ни о чём спрашивать, просто ласково гладила по голове, по лицу и прижимала к себе, давая почувствовать биение своего сердца.

Через некоторое время он поднял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза:

\- Нам надо уходить. Надень что-нибудь удобное и собери тёплые вещи, только быстро.

Санса окинула взглядом комнату и заметила седельные сумки. Сердце словно подпрыгнуло в груди от того, что ожидало их впереди. 

«Семеро, помогите нам выбраться отсюда!»

В душе она всегда чувствовала, что его тяготила служба Ланнистерам. Но даже в самых откровенных своих разговорах они ни разу об этом не говорили, потому что оба знали, что в Красном замке уши есть и у стен.

Видимо, Сандор всё прочёл по её лицу, потому что продолжил:

\- Еба… имел я их всех, пташка, и короля первого. Пусть этот трусливый говнюк сам себя трахнет в задницу, но ради него я гореть не собираюсь.

Санса улыбнулась в ответ, даже не подозревая, что её улыбка сейчас больше напоминала волчий оскал. Она была уверена, что Сандор сказал это Джоффри в лицо. Жаль, что она при этом не присутствовала.

Метнувшись к гардеробу, она быстро вытащила из него пару тёплых платьев, бельё и подшитые кожей, скроенные на мужской манер штаны для верховой езды, сложила и запихала в одну из седельных сумок. Затем сгребла с кровати и свернула в рулон меховое одеяло. Несмотря на хаотичность мыслей и внутренний страх, голова у неё была совершенно ясной. Санса была уверена: он всё продумал и знает, что им нужно делать.

Сандор поднялся на ноги. Лицо его приняло прежнее отрешённо-циничное выражение. Подхватив седельные сумки, он крепко сжал узкую ладонь жены.

\- Что бы ни случилось, пташка, не отпускай мою руку, не отставай от меня и постарайся не волноваться.

Они тихо, словно тени, пробрались по коридорам Красного замка к конюшне, замирая и прячась в тёмных углах и нишах, если впереди слышались голоса, шум или какой-нибудь слуга пробегал мимо. Конечно, Сансе было страшно – только глупцы не испытывают страха, - но рядом был он, её защитник, а внутри всё сжималось от сладкого предвкушения долгожданной свободы. 

Свобода… Осознание действовало возбуждающе: она вся трепетала и изо всех сил пыталась сдержать нервную дрожь, пока Сандор седлал Неведомого и выбранного для неё спокойного гнедого конька. А потом, словно почувствовав её состояние, притянул к себе и поцеловал глубоко, жарко и страстно, заставив сильно прогнуться в спине. Конечно, не самое подходящее время для поцелуя, особенно такого горячего, но Санса уже хорошо изучила своего мужа: прикасаясь к ней, целуя её, овладевая её телом, он черпал силы. Бесстрашный и грозный Пёс в глубине души оказался слабым, неуверенным в себе щенком, и ему необходимо было знать, что она с ним, что она принадлежит ему, поддерживает его и понимает. Они были нужны друг другу: он дарил ей любовь, преданность и защиту, она ему – доброту, нежность и ласку.

***

Память оказалась милосердна к ней: из их побега из Королевской Гавани она мало что запомнила. Но зато спокойно смотрела, как Сандор убивал встающих на их пути солдат Ланнистеров, стоически переносила все тяготы пути, пока они, скрываясь ото всех, скакали по лесным дорогам на Север. Он, этот уродливый и злобный Пёс, которого она прежде безумно боялась и обходила стороной, по изуверскому желанию Его Милости короля Джоффри ставший её мужем, защищал и от человека, и от зверя, оберегал, заботился, согревал холодными ночами, ласкал до исступления. 

Стоя на смотровой площадке одной из стен родного Винтерфелла, Санса вглядывалась в простирающуюся перед ней даль, ожидая возвращения мужа. Всё было позади: годы отчаяния и безнадёжности в Королевской Гавани, ощущение никчемности и ненужности, страх, одиночество, боль и слёзы. Боги исполнили её детскую мечту о прекрасном рыцаре, благодаря которому она стала свободной, вернулась домой, обрела любовь и счастье. 

Конец.


End file.
